


Ink Blossoms (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Florist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanish Translation, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale, Tattooed Peter Hale, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Entonces, ¿vas a arruinar el baby shower de tu sobrina? —El florista pregunta cuando llegan al mostrador. Saca una carpeta y comienza a hojearla.—No arruinar. Molestar ligeramente, —dice Peter.—Claro, jugar con una mujer embarazada hormonal parece ser un gran plan.—Para ser justos, su prometido y padre de su bebé es mi ex novio, —dice Peter. —Y no nos separamos cuando empezaron a 'salir'.El florista lo mira sorprendido. —¿Y todavía está recibiendo tus flores? —él pide.—Está bajo coacción, te lo aseguro, —dice Peter. Absolutamente no estaría aquí si su alfa no lo hubiera ordenado.—Bueno, mierda, sí, vamos a conseguirte algunas flores moradas de venganza, —dice el florista.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	Ink Blossoms (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ink Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884065) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a Triangulum por dejarme traducir este trocito de dulzura steter. 
> 
> Y pedirle perdon por tardar tanto en publicando!!!!
> 
> A disfrutarlo.

  
Peter golpea su pie con impaciencia, revisando su teléfono por tercera vez en varios minutos.

10:07 a.m. 

La floristería debería haber abierto hace siete minutos. Todas las reseñas en Yelp y Google habían dicho que esta tienda es la mejor en el área. La mayoría había aceptado que el propietario, aunque 'excéntrico' (para citar al usuario de Yelp G-Sizzle), es un genio y cobra bastante. El costo no es particularmente molesto para Peter, pero la calidad sí, y esta tienda tiene una calificación de cinco estrellas después de casi mil reseñas.

Eso no significará nada si la tienda no abre pronto. Peter revisa las horas que figuran en la puerta, pero sí, como cada vez que verifica, todavía dice que abren a las 10:00 am Es una mañana ocupada, y Marcus Floral está en el viejo barrio del centro, una zona popular. Hay personas que caminan junto a él en la acera, sin prestarle ni una pinza de atención mientras mira el oscuro escaparate.

Peter mira al segundo piso contemplativamente. Es similar al edificio del que trabaja Peter, una unidad de trabajo que probablemente tiene un apartamento para el propietario en el piso de arriba, aunque alquila el apartamento que está encima de su tienda a dos de sus artistas, Boyd y Erica. En su pura irritación, está considerando lanzar algo en la ventana del segundo piso para llamar la atención del propietario, pero luego las luces de la tienda parpadean.

Es difícil ver a través de las de flores altas y brillantes en las ventanas, pero está bastante seguro de que ve movimiento en la parte posterior de la tienda a medida que se encienden más luces. Se tarda otro minuto y veintidós segundos antes de que alguien se acerque al frente, encienda el letrero abierto en la ventana y desbloquee la puerta principal.

Peter abre la puerta y sorprende al hombre del otro lado. Es hermoso, Peter puede admitirlo, con esos ojos muy abiertos, cálidos marrones, cabello castaño desordenado, y piel muy besable. En otra situación, Peter estaría activando el encanto, tratando de conseguir una cita, o al menos una noche, con el hombre frente a él. Pero tal como está, está en un momento de crisis.

—Llegas tarde, —dice Peter.

—¿Yo que? —el hombre dice

—Dice que abres a las 10:00. Son casi las diez y media, —dice Peter.

—Amigo, es una floristería, no un banco. No estoy muy preocupado por mi apertura a las 10:00 en punto, —dice el hombre. Parece un poco divertido por la rudeza de Peter en lugar de sentirse ofendido.

—Literalmente vives arriba. No hay excusa para llegar tarde, —dice Peter.

—Es la excusa perfecta. No tengo un viaje, lo que significa que puedo dormir más tiempo y, por lo tanto, cuando me quedo dormido, las consecuencias no son desastrosas, —dice el florista.

—Eso no tiene sentido, —dice Peter, completamente descolocado. La gente en realidad no discute con él la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Claro que sí, —dice el florista. —Ahora, ¿estás aquí para discutir conmigo o puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Sí, puedes, —dice Peter, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. —Mi hermana me informó esta mañana que debo llevar flores para el baby shower de mi sobrina de esta tarde.

Laura, mimada como es, tiene una lista de demandas muy específica para su fiesta. Exige que Peter esté más que feliz de ignorarlo por completo.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo una pieza central para su mesa, o simplemente un gran ramo? ¿Algo intermedio? —pregunta el florista.

—El gran arreglo para su mesa es necesario, pero si puedes hacer centros de mesa pequeños para las cinco mesas de invitados, sería maravilloso, —dice Peter, tratando de salvar lo que queda de su encanto. Necesita que este tipo haga un buen trabajo, y reprenderlo probablemente no sea la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—¿Y a qué hora los necesitarías listos?

—1:00 a más tardar, —dice Peter.

—Hmm, —murmura el florista, tocando su labio como si estuviera pensando. —Se puede hacer. ¿Tiene un esquema de color o una preferencia de flores? Si no, tengo un libro en el mostrador con algunos ejemplos.

—Ella quiere el azul, porque está teniendo un hijo, pero tiene que ser púrpura, —dice Peter.

El florista levanta las cejas. —¿No eres un fan de expresar un binario de género de tonterías a través de colores asignados arbitrariamente? —él pide.

—Eso, y ella es una persona terrible. Así que este es un muy educado 'jódete' a ella, —dice Peter.

El florista resopla y se gira, pidiendo a Peter que lo siga. —Vamos, te mostraré lo que tengo en mente.

Peter va tras el dependiente, mirando alrededor de la tienda. Ahora que está dentro, su irritación está menguando y él puede apreciar la belleza. Es un poco desordenado, como una explosión colorida autónoma. Hay un mostrador con pequeños cactus y plantas suculentas en contenedores de colores brillantes cerca del centro de la tienda. Jarrones y ramos de flores se asientan en cualquier otra superficie y ahora que Peter está prestando atención, el olor es increíble. Su lobo quiere rodar y llenarse en el aroma dulce y fresco, pero Peter tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Es como abrirse camino a través de una jungla colorida y fragante para llegar al mostrador cerca de la parte trasera.

—Entonces, ¿vas a arruinar el baby shower de tu sobrina? —El florista pregunta cuando llegan al mostrador. Saca una carpeta y comienza a hojearla.

—No arruinar. Molestar ligeramente, —dice Peter.

—Claro, jugar con una mujer embarazada hormonal parece ser un gran plan.

—Para ser justos, su prometido y padre de su bebé es mi ex novio, —dice Peter. —Y no nos separamos cuando empezaron a 'salir'.

El florista lo mira sorprendido. —¿Y todavía está recibiendo tus flores? —él pide.

—Está bajo coacción, te lo aseguro, —dice Peter. Absolutamente no estaría aquí si su alfa no lo hubiera ordenado.

—Bueno, mierda, sí, vamos a conseguirte algunas flores moradas de venganza, —dice el florista. Gira la carpeta para mirar a Peter, señalando un arreglo morado y blanco. —Estoy pensando en algo pequeño como este con las anémonas púrpuras para los cinco centros de mesa, luego puedo hacer algo más grande y agregar algunas rosas y follaje que coincidirán con la mesa principal. —Pasa una página y señala otro arreglo. Peter no puede identificar ninguna de las flores además de las rosas (aquellas con las que está familiarizado, tatuando al menos una por semana), pero es hermoso.

—Eso es perfecto, —dice Peter.

—¿Alguna alergia o restricción? —pregunta el florista.

—Bueno, es una fiesta de hombre lobo, así que no haya acónito, —dice Peter.

—Entendido, —dice el florista, haciendo una nota. —No uso acónito en los arreglos a menos que se solicite especialmente de todos modos, pero me aseguraré de que nada entre en contacto con cualquiera.

—Lo aprecio, —dice Peter.

—Genial. Es un día lento, por lo que debería estar antes de las 12:30, menos cuarto a más tardar, —dice el florista, anotando los detalles de la orden de Peter antes de meter el total en la caja registradora. —Tienes suerte de que estoy de buen humor y que eres guapo, de lo contrario obtendrías el recargo del cliente por el tonto en lugar de solo el rápido precio de los pedidos.

—Oh, ¿crees que soy guapo? —Peter pregunta con una sonrisa.

El florista pone los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que eso es lo que entenderías de todo esto, —dice.

Peter, honestamente, no sabe si el total es alto o no, simplemente está feliz de que se haga. Le entrega su tarjeta y firma el recibo cuando se lo entregan. Sale por la puerta y antes de llegar a la esquina se da cuenta de que ni siquiera recibió el nombre de la florista. Tal vez la tienda lleva su nombre, aunque no parecía un Marcus. No es realmente importante, supone Peter. Él tiene que hacer otros recados antes de tener que volver a la floristería más tarde. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos está conectado a la destrucción de baby shower de su ex infiel.

Peter se detiene en la tienda de tatuajes y es recibido por un coro de '¡Vete a la mierda!' de sus maravillosos empleados. La tienda está cerrada por el día para que puedan hacer un inventario, un inventario para el cual Peter está convenientemente ausente. Ser el jefe tiene ventajas de las que Peter no tiene absolutamente ningún reparo en abusar. No debería tardar mucho, de todos modos, solo están siendo llorosos al respecto.

—¿Así que supongo que no quieres los donuts? —Peter pregunta.

La cabeza de Erica aparece por detrás de la recepción. Ella lo mira con suspicacia, lo que es justo, él no trae comida a menudo a menos que los esté sobornando, pero está de mejor humor después de la floristería. Ella ve la caja en sus manos y sonríe.

—¡Ni siquiera está mintiendo! —Ella grita.

Hay varios pasos antes de que Cora salga de su sala de perforación y Ennis rodee rápidamente la esquina almacén. Boyd aparece unos instantes después, brazos llenos de cajas de guantes.

—Estamos listos de guantes para el próximo año y medio. Gracias a Dios que los he comprobador, —dice secamente.

—Puedo tirar los donuts, —dice Peter.

—¡No! —Cora dice. Ella agarra la caja de sus manos y lo coloca sobre el mostrador donde está inmediatamente rodeada por los que los otros tres. Piensa que ve una garra o dos allí. Dios ayude a cualquiera que se interponga entre Erica y un Bearclaw.

—Gracias, Peter. Es muy amable de tu parte, Peter, —dice Peter.

—Grafias, —dice Ennis con la boca llena de una dona pasada de moda.

—Sois animales, —dice Peter. —Cora, tu madre quiere que te recuerde que no te pongas negro hoy.

—Voy a olvidar convenientemente ese recordatorio hasta que lleguemos, —dice Cora.

—Buena niña, —dice Peter. —Es por eso que eres mi sobrina favorita.

Cora era su sobrina favorita incluso antes del incidente de Laura y Patrick, un estado que había consolidado cuando le había gritado a Laura durante veinte minutos completos después de enterarse de lo que había hecho con el ex de Peter. Al final del día, sin embargo, ella sigue siendo hermana y compañera de manada de Laura y Peter no quiere que se pierda en eso. Puede ser un bastardo de mierda, según Talia, pero entiende el valor de la familia. Solo porque Laura está en la lista de mierda de Peter no significa que él necesite que ella esté en la de Cora.

Patrick, sin embargo... Peter está bien con su odio Patrick.

Erica había ofrecido, con una sonrisa casi maníaca, ir a la fiesta de bienvenida al bebé con ellos. Peter sospecha que parte de esto es que ella quiere salir del inventario final, pero también sabe que ella es ferozmente protectora con aquellos que ella considera que son suyos, y Peter fue una de sus primeros amigos cuando se mudó a Beacon Hills. Él sabe muy bien que estaría más que feliz de robarle a Patrick y Laura uno nuevo (ella ya lo hizo, pero su sed de venganza nunca parece disminuir. Peter puede admirarlo en una persona), pero él declinó cortésmente.

—Tengo una lista de lo que nos falta, —dice Ennis, habiéndose tragado su boca llena de donas. —Te lo enviaré por correo electrónico cuando hayamos terminado—.

—Perfecto, —dice Peter. —Me voy a ver a Deucalion. Cora, volveré a la 1:00 para recogerte para la fiesta.

Cora lo saluda, aún masticando su barra de cereales.

Deucalion es el contador de Peter. Si bien Peter podía lidiar con los impuestos trimestrales, no tiene ningún deseo de hacerlo, ¿y cuál es el sentido de dirigir un negocio exitoso si no puede pagarle a la gente para que haga el trabajo de mierda por él? Después de Deucalion, corre al banco y luego a su casa para tomar un cambio de ropa para la fiesta. Cuando Peter regresa a Marcus Floral a las 12:30, hay un joven rubio en el mostrador que intenta atar una cinta gruesa y roja en un arco, con la lengua en la concentración. Se anima cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y sonríe.

—¡Bienvenido a Marcus Floral! —El gorjeo —¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Tengo una orden que recoger, —dice Peter. El niño (Liam, dice la etiqueta del nombre) mueve la cabeza.

—Oh, el chico grosero de la fiesta del bebé, —dice. Peter suspira. Él supone que eso es justo. —Sí, voy a revisar eso. Un segundo.

Liam desaparece por la puerta trasera, dejando a Peter solo para mirar fijamente la exhibición de orquídeas. Quería una cuando era más joven, pero su madre siempre le decía que eran muy difíciles de mantener con vida y le dijo que quizás cuando él fuera mayor. Finalmente dejó de preguntar. Está delicadamente pasando los dedos a lo largo de los pétalos de color amarillo cuando se abre la puerta trasera revelando el florista de antes. Lleva una gran caja de cartón, Liam lo sigue con una segunda caja más pequeña.

—Justo a tiempo, —dice, poniendo su caja en el mostrador. —Terminé hace unos cinco minutos. Echa un vistazo.

Peter mira dentro de las cajas, levantando las cejas. Los arreglos son hermosos, incluso mejores que lo que muestran las fotos. Las piezas centrales tienen una simplicidad elegante, mientras que el arreglo principal para la mesa de Laura es la belleza pura. Y lo mejor de todo, no hay azul en ninguna parte. Púrpuras, algunas verdes y blancas, pero no azules.

—Es perfecto, —dice Peter. —Vale cada centavo.

El florista sonríe, luciendo orgulloso pero también sonrojándose un poco. Adorable.

—Liam, termina con la orden de Finstock, voy a ayudar a Peter a llevar esto a su auto, —dice el florista.

Liam asiente y vuelve a levantar la cinta, luchando por crear un arco. El florista rueda los ojos y recoge una de las cajas, indicándole a Peter que tome la otra. Son un poco torpes para salir por la puerta principal, pero se las arreglan para caminar por la esquina hacia donde está aparcado Peter.

—Entonces, ¿eres el Marcus de Marcus Floral? —Peter pregunta

—¿Qué? Oh, no, soy Stiles. Marcus era el antiguo dueño. Se la compré a él el año pasado cuando se jubiló y se mudó a Florida, y aún no he cambiado el nombre, —dice Stiles. 

—Un poco joven para el dueño de un negocio, —dice Peter. Stiles le queda mucho mejor que Marcus.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Trabajé aquí a tiempo parcial cuando todavía estaba yendo a la universidad. Pero me enamoré y dejé la escuela para hacer esto a tiempo completo, —dice Stiles. —Las plantas son mucho menos deprimentes que la psicología.

—Puedo creer eso, —dice Peter. —Yo mismo me retiré de estudiar derecho. El mundo corporativo era demasiado para mí.

—Sí, realmente no te ves como un jinete de escritorio, —dice Stiles, mirando a Peter de arriba abajo mientras baja la caja de flores. Sabe lo que Stiles está viendo: vaqueros, botas de motociclista y brazos cubiertos con tatuajes. Sí, no grita exactamente abogado, pero así es como le gusta.

—No estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, —dice Peter.

—Y aquí pensé que tu actitud de más santo que tú funcionaría bien reduciendo el tamaño de las personas en la sala de audiencias, —dice Stiles, sonriendo levemente.

Antes de que Peter pueda decir algo, Liam redondea la esquina, viéndose frenético.

—¡Stiles! ¡Finstock está aquí y está hablando de querer carnaval! Le pregunté si se refería a los claveles o crisantemos y dijo que no, y Dios mío, no tengo idea de cómo tratar con él, —dice Liam.

—El deber llama, —dice Stiles. —Diviértete en el baby shower de Jerry Springer.

—Disfruta de tu cliente delirante, —dice Peter.

Stiles guiña un ojo y camina hacia la tienda, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el pánico de Liam.

—Es inofensivo, amigo, —oye Peter decir a Stiles. —No necesitas tenerle miedo, es raro.

Peter llega justo a tiempo para recoger a Cora, que lleva un vestido negro corto y el cabello recogido en un moño, mostrando sus muchos piercings y el tatuaje en su espalda que se enrosca en un lado de su cuello. Normalmente deja su cabello suelto a menos que esté trabajando, pero le gusta la forma en que su madre y su hermana se aprietan cuando ven su arte corporal. Peter había considerado que llevaba sus botas de motorista y chaqueta de cuero, pero asentado en un bonito suéter azul y zapatos negros de vestir. ¿Ves? Él puede ser razonable. Sin embargo, él está manteniendo los vaqueros.

Laura está celebrando el baby shower en la casa de la manada en la reserva, que es un dolor real para todos, ya que está a media hora fuera de la ciudad, pero hay mucho espacio en el patio trasero y Talia no es nada más que meticulosa con el paisajismo, así que al menos se verá bien. Laura había invitado a la mayor parte de la manada y muchos de sus amigos, por lo que está seguro de un montón de gente va ooh y aah.

Derek sale para ayudarles a transportar cosas cuando se estacionan en el camino de acceso, lo suficientemente lejos de otros autos para que no se bloqueen y pueden hacer una escapada rápida si es necesario. Derek toma el helado que trajo Cora (Laura insistió en esta marca específica que solo se vende en el mercado orgánico de lujo cerca de la universidad de Cora), dejando que Cora y Peter traigan las flores. Derek levanta las cejas ante el púrpura, pero no dice nada. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no interponerse entre su tío y su hermana.

Talia está en la sala de estar dirigiendo a la gente cuando entran. Ya está vestida con un vestido rosa de flores, el pelo perfectamente colocado. Ella envía a Derek a la cocina con el helado antes de que sus ojos se posen en Peter y Cora. Ella hace una mueca, tomando en el vestido de Cora.

—Cora, dije que nada de negro, —dice Talia.

—Se me olvidó, —dice Cora encogiéndose de hombros, sin molestarse en tratar de mentir mejor.

Talia suspira, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —Bien. Las mesas están afuera, pon las flores allí, —dice ella.

—Sí, señora, de inmediato, —dice Cora.

Talia no mira las cajas a medida que pasan, lo que realmente es culpa suya. El patio trasero se ve maravilloso, aunque Peter odia admitirlo. Hay cinco mesas con manteles blancos y frescos en el patio grande, cadenas de luces cubiertas de la pérgola en lo alto. Ya hay una mesa llena de regalos, a pesar de que los invitados no comenzarán a llegar al menos durante media hora más. Otra mesa larga está rodeada por personas de la empresa de catering que está creando. Es el primer nieto de Talia, por lo que su tendencia a ir por la borda se lanza a toda velocidad.

Afortunadamente, los manteles son blancas y no azules, por lo que el color púrpura de las flores se ve encantador en la mesa. Cora y Peter las ajustan hasta que están en el centro y perfectos. Laura y Patrick no harán su gran entrada hasta que lleguen los invitados (Peter no es el único en su familia con un toque especial para los dramáticos), por lo que no verán las flores hasta entonces.

Talia sale de la puerta de atrás a los pocos minutos, recitando instrucciones a la empresa de catering a su lado. Hace que la pobre mujer le repita todo dos veces antes de que ella la deje terminar sus tareas. A medida que la empresa de catering se aleja, la mirada cae de Talia a Peter y Cora descansando en una de las mesas. Sus ojos se estrechan cuando ve las flores y se acerca, haciendo sonar sus los tacones altos en el patio.

—No son azules, —dice Talia.

—¿No lo son? —Peter pregunta.

—¡Son morados, Peter! —Dice Talia

—Tal vez me he vuelto daltónico.

—¡Eres un hombre lobo! —Talia sisea.

—Muchas de las especies caninas son daltónicas, —dice Peter.

—Una cosa. Te pidieron que hicieras una cosa, —dice Talia.

—Y está hecho. He aquí hermosas flores caras, —dice Peter.

—¡No son azules! —Dice Talia

—¿No lo son? —Peter pregunta.

Talia, sintiendo que esta conversación no la está llevando a ninguna parte, acude a Cora. —¿Por qué no lo detuviste? —él pide.

—¿Por qué no detuve al tío Peter de hacer algo que él no quiere hacer? —Cora pregunta con incredulidad. —¿Realmente preguntaste eso?

—¡Cora!

—Mamá. Son flores, está bien, —dice Cora.

—¡Mamá! —Derek llama desde la ventana de la cocina. —¡La tía Carol está al teléfono, algo sobre un problema con el pastel!

—Oh por el amor de Dios, —dice Talia. Gira sobre sus talones y marcha hacia la casa.

—¿Daltónico? —Cora dice cuando Talia está fuera del alcance del oído. —Una de tus especialidades es tu trabajo es el color.

—Hmm, así es, —dice Peter. Cora resopla.

No disfrutan de su indulto por mucho tiempo. Pronto, varios parientes de Hale llegan al patio trasero. Los amigos de Laura llegan en pequeños grupos, todos muy risueños y emocionados. Peter supone que no se les puede culpar, un bebé es una ocasión feliz, pero no puede reunir su espíritu alegre. La hermana y la madre de Patrick llegan juntas, lo que es tan incómodo como suena. Cuando ven a Peter, saludan un poco, como si no estuvieran seguros de si deberían. Peter no les tiene mala voluntad; No es su culpa que Patrick sea un imbécil, pero él tampoco quiere tratar con ellas, por lo que se retira a la casa para tomar una copa.

Derek lo encuentra en la sala de estar diez minutos después, sorbiendo su whisky y hojeando los álbumes de fotos que Talia mantiene sobre la mesa de café. Hay uno de Peter pescando con Laura, Derek y Cora cuando los tres eran adolescentes. Laura tiene una gran trucha en sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente. Un segundo después de que se tomara la foto, ella abofeteó a Derek con el pez. Él extraña a esa Laura.

Derek no dice nada cuando ve lo que está mirando, solo aprieta firmemente su hombro, probablemente quiere tranquilizarlo.

Peter entiende que Derek no quiere meterse en el medio. Laura es su hermana y siempre han estado cerca, pero él idolatró a Peter mientras crecía. Él no está interesado en escuchar a Peter, que habla mal de Laura, pero también la detiene cuando ella trata de hablar mal de Peter. Así que eso es algo por lo menos.

—Estamos a punto de comenzar, —dice Derek.

Peter asiente y traga el resto de su bebida. Va a ser un día largo.

El patio trasero está lleno cuando Peter y Derek se reincorporan a la fiesta. La mayoría de las personas tienen una bebida o un pequeño plato de comida. Toma una posición cerca de la parte trasera, tan cerca que él conseguirá una buena vista de Laura y Patrick cuando emergan, pero lo suficientemente lejos que no está en el rango de conversación. Es dramático y ridículo, la gente aplaude cuando Laura y Patrick salen por la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el vientre redondo de Laura.

Algo en las tripas de Peter se retuerce, desagradable y dolido. Él no ama a Patrick, ya no, pero al verlo, al ver la evidencia de su traición, todavía duele. Cora se acerca a él, golpea su hombro con el de ella y le da una bebida. Le aprieta la nuca en agradecimiento.

Peter puede señalar el momento exacto en que los ojos de Laura se posan en las flores, hermosas, gloriosas y púrpuras. Sus ojos se estrechan, el músculo de su mandíbula se contrae, y sus ojos vuelan hacia Peter. Peter solo levanta las cejas bajo su mirada y la saluda con su bebida. Mantiene contacto visual por unos momentos, probablemente marinado en su ira, antes de volverse hacia la multitud, sonriendo agradablemente. Son solo unos pocos segundos, pero la satisfacción fluye a través de Peter. Tomará sus pequeñas venganzas donde pueda.

Peter es capaz de evitar a Laura durante la mayor parte del baby shower. Él y Cora son muy populares entre los más pequeños, a los niños les encanta subir y trazar las bonitas imágenes en su piel. La mayoría de los padres están encantados de tener un descanso y están de acuerdo en hacer caso omiso de la responsabilidad de ver a sus hijos con Peter y Cora. Peter está de acuerdo con eso, los niños son menos juiciosos que los adultos, y no lo miran con pena o irritación.

Peter come su peso en huevos rellenos y costillas, y sonríe con satisfacción cada vez que oye a alguien felicitando a Laura por las flores. Es difícil no poner los ojos en blanco al mirarla a ella ya Patrick abrir sus regalos. Todo en su registro había sido innecesariamente caro o diseñador, y es muy difícil mantener su burla para sí mismo.

Mientras Laura arrulla un conjunto de bodies, Cora le da un codazo en las costillas y asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Él está tan a bordo. Han estado aquí por algunas horas, han hecho su aparición y es hora de irse. Él y Cora rodean la parte de atrás de la multitud, ignorando los ojos de Talia sobre ellos. Si no hacen contacto visual, pueden fingir que no sabían que ella les estaba indicando que se quedaran, ¿verdad? Cierto.

Peter desliza uno de los centros de una mesa cercana al salir. Después de todo, él pagó por ellos, y las flores realmente son demasiado hermosas para desperdiciarlas.

Peter y Cora terminan conociendo a Erica, Boyd y Ennis en el Silver, un bar cerca de la tienda de tatuajes que suelen frecuentar. Chris, el propietario, está detrás del bar y comienza a servir sus habituales antes de que lleguen al mostrador. El bourbon de Peter y el ópalo negro de Cora los están esperando y asienten con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a donde Ennis, Erica y Boyd están jugando al billar. Ninguno de ellos le ofrece miradas de lástima, solo le preguntan si quiere el próximo juego. Justo como él lo prefiere.

Las flores moradas permanecen en la recepción de la tienda de Peter durante la próxima semana, hasta que comienzan a marchitarse. Peter no sabe cuánto tiempo suelen durar, pero está impresionado. No vuelve a pensar en el lindo florista Stiles hasta que está en la recepción revisando su agenda para el día siguiente y ve el nombre de Stiles.

—¡Erica! —él llama

—¿Sí? —ella grita de vuelta. La única otra persona allí está en la habitación de perforación de Cora, de lo contrario no gritarían a través del piso de la tienda.

—¿Programaste mis 3:00 mañana? —él llama.

—¡Boyd lo hizo! ¡Los detalles debería estar en tu correo electrónico!

Peter murmura y levanta su correo electrónico y, efectivamente, está la conversación reenviada de la cuenta de correo electrónico general de la tienda. Está buscando un tatuaje de dragón, lo más realista posible, y Boyd lo había programado con Peter. Las imágenes de referencia son maravillosamente detalladas, y le deja el arte específico a Peter. Ese es su tipo favorito de cliente. Él sonríe, preguntándose si Stiles tiene alguna idea de que Boyd lo programó con él.

Peter pasa el resto del día dibujando dragones. El realismo es su puente de mando, y él siempre pone en un montón de esfuerzo en su trabajo, pero de alguna manera que sea Stiles hace que Peter quiere que sea fantástico. Crea y descarta media docena de bocetos hasta que encuentra uno que le gusta. Espera que a Stiles también le guste.

****

Al día siguiente, Peter tiene mucho tiempo antes de su cita con Stiles (su cliente no se presentó), por lo que se sienta en la recepción, con los pies en alto, jugando en el Instagram de la tienda. Son la 03:02 y todavía no hay ningún signo de Stiles, y Peter le preocupa que tendrá dos si no se presenta en un día, la primera vez que él. Pero luego la puerta principal se abre y Stiles tropieza, tropezando con la alfombra de bienvenida. Cuando mira hacia arriba y ve la cara sonriente de Peter, sus ojos se abren.

—¡Oh Dios, chico de la fiesta del bebé! —él dice.

—Florista crónicamente tardío, —dice Peter.

—Oh, vamos, llegué como dos minutos tarde, —dice Stiles.

—Tarde es tarde, —dice Peter.

—Eres un asno, —dice Stiles, pero él está sonriendo. —Entonces, ¿eres mi artista?

—Lo estoy, —dice Peter, bajando los pies de su escritorio. —Sígueme.

En lugar de un plano de planta abierto donde todos pudieran ver y escuchar todo lo que está sucediendo, Peter tiene habitaciones individuales para cada artista. Él no es un fanático de las distracciones ruidosas, especialmente dada la audición sensible de los hombres lobo, y muchos clientes prefieren una experiencia más privada. Eso es algo que Peter está bien proveyendo.

Stiles se sienta en la mesa, balanceando las piernas mientras Peter se sienta en el taburete, rodando hacia Stiles con su tablet en la mano. Levanta la imagen de referencia y los bocetos antes de entregar la tablet a Stiles.

—En tu antebrazo, ¿verdad? —Peter pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, desplazándose por las imágenes. —Amigo, estos son geniales.

—Gracias, —dice Peter, tratando de no acicalarse. Se le felicita mucho por su arte, casi siempre está acostumbrado (es una ventaja de ser talentoso, y no se avergüenza de admitir que está orgulloso de eso), pero aún quiere impresionar a Stiles. Que Stiles disfrute de su trabajo hace algo por él, no puede negarlo.

—Estaba pensando en un tallo cerca de mi muñeca, ¿entonces las flores crecieron hacia arriba hacia mi codo? —Stiles dice.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando también. ¿Y los rosas y rojos son todavía lo que quieres? —Peter pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Stiles.

—Perfecto. Conseguiré la plantilla y podremos empezar, —dice Peter.

Peter necesita dos intentos para obtener la plantilla exactamente de la forma que quiere y para que Stiles firme la colocación. Es un perfeccionista, y si su trabajo no se va a hacer lo mejor que pueda, ¿cuál es el punto?

—¿Te han tatuado antes? —Peter le pregunta mientras revisa su máquina. Stiles está reclinado en la silla, el brazo en el apoyabrazos y se inclina ligeramente torpemente para que Peter tenga el mejor ángulo.

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —En mis costillas y pantorrilla.

—Está bien, entonces sabes lo que esperas con respecto al dolor. Hazme saber si te sientes mareado o si necesitas un descanso, pero esto debería ser relativamente rápido, —dice Peter.

—Sí, sí, capitán, —dice Stiles.

A pesar de su agitación y torpeza, Peter espera vagamente que Stiles se retuerza o salte con el primer toque de la aguja y está preparado para retirar la máquina si es necesario, pero se mantiene completamente inmóvil, solo haciendo una mueca al principio.

—¿Estás bien? —Peter pregunta, trazando el contorno.

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Solo toma un segundo acostumbrarse, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, —dice Peter. —Estoy algo cubierto de tatuajes, ya ves.

—Oh, cállate, —dice Stiles. —¿Cómo estuvo el baby shower?

—Apropiadamente torpe, —dice Peter. —Laura y Patrick no estaban encantados de que el hecho de que querían flores azules de alguna manera se me olvidó, aunque se creía que los arreglos eran preciosos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la florería barata y de mierda en Eighth Street si querías flores que no le gustarían? —Stiles pregunta. —Estarían medio muertos y cualquier otro color que el que tú querías.

—No es así como funciona el sabotaje, —dice Peter. La mano de Stiles se aprieta cuando Peter traza un pétalo de flor cerca de su codo. Eso puede ser un área difícil para los nervios. —Las flores tenían que ser impecables, pero no el color que ella quería. Necesitaban ser lo suficientemente hermosas como para que ella se quejara de una pequeña cosa que la hiciera parecer grosera, inmadura e ingrata. Ella podría lanzar un ataque justificado y muy público sobre el marchitamiento, flores muertas, pero no podía perder los estribos en una disposición perfectamente hecha con sólo un color ligeramente diferente de lo que quería. Y ella lo sabe.

—Yo... nunca he oído hablar de una guerra de flores tan sutil, —dice Stiles. —Me gusta.

—Así es como tiende a ir en las manadas, —dice Peter. Él inclina el brazo de Stiles un poco hacia abajo, delineando los capullos más pequeños y más difíciles de la flor. —Incluso si lo quisieras, es difícil, si no imposible, desobedecer una orden directa del alfa. A veces la soledad y la agresión sutil son los únicos caminos que tienes.

—Eso suena... agotador, —dice Stiles.

Peter se encoge de hombros. —Soy bueno en eso. Y no soy del tipo que perdona, —dice Peter. —Laura es mi sobrina y la quiero, pero en este momento no me gusta mucho. Dormir con mi pareja a largo plazo y quedar embarazada mientras él y yo vivíamos juntos no es divertido para los momentos familiares.

—Oh, Dios, ¿vivían juntos? Qué perra, —dice Stiles. —Lo siento, sé que ella es de la familia y todo eso, pero wow, esa es una mierda de Jerry Springer.

Peter resopla. —Eso es lo que dijo Cora. Que podríamos ser reservados para la versión de hombre lobo de Maury, —dice Peter. No se había reído del tiempo, la herida de haber sido un poco demasiado dulce, pero puede admitir ahora que sí, es divertido. —Está bien, listo con el contorno. Pasando a los colores ahora. ¿Necesita un descanso?

—No, estoy bien, —dice Stiles.

Charlan un poco mientras Peter llena el tallo con hojas verdes, aunque Peter deja de hablar cuando llega a los pétalos complicados. Él le dice Stiles él es libre de hablar, sobre todo porque parece que le ayudara a ignorar el dolor, pero sólo gruñidos o asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. Stiles no parece ofendido, solo recita información sobre las raras flores que está tratando de cultivar en el invernadero detrás de su tienda, acerca de cómo un cliente trató de ordenar acónito a granel, lo que Stiles se sintió super incompleto hasta que mostró sus credenciales y demostró que estaba trabajando en un tratamiento universal para la intoxicación con lubina.

Resulta que el mejor amigo de Stiles es un hombre lobo, mordido en su primer año de universidad. Vive a unas horas de distancia con su esposa, una instructora de tiro con arco de nivel olímpico. Dirige un consultorio veterinario, y Peter encuentra eso gracioso, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le lleva convencer a los perros de que no es una amenaza. Su padre es el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, un hombre que arrestó a Peter cuando era más joven (¿cuáles son las probabilidades?), Y está constantemente luchando contra él por su colesterol.

—Sabes, la mayoría de los adultos son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones sobre la dieta, —interviene Peter, tomando un descanso para estirar la mano.

—No, va a vivir para ser un anciano, le guste o no, —dice Stiles. Se estremece cuando Peter limpia el exceso de tinta y un poco de sangre de su brazo. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, estás sentado muy bien, —dice Peter.

—¿Tienes muchos tembleque? —Stiles pregunta.

—Algunos. Muchas personas que presumen de su gran tolerancia al dolor, se vuelven blancas como un fantasma tan pronto como empezamos, —dice Peter. —O personas que ignoran las instrucciones de cuidados posteriores y terminan con tatuajes infectados, y de alguna manera es nuestra culpa.

—Suena bien, —dice Stiles. —La gente vendrá y se quejará de que sus flores están muertas después de un día, pero si olvidan ponerlas en agua o dejar que sus gatos las coman, no es mi culpa.

—Hablando de eso, robé una de las piezas centrales de la ducha de Laura, —dice Peter. El dragón está casi terminado, los colores se combinan maravillosamente. —Estuvo en la recepción por más de una semana antes de que empezara a marchitarse.

Stiles se anima con eso y sonríe. —¿Eres una persona que cultiva plantas? ¿Tienes flores en tus ventanas y macetas afuera? —Stiles pregunta.

—Lamento decepcionar, pero no, no lo hago, —dice Peter.

—Lo harás, —dice Stiles con confianza.

—Sabes, no veo que eso suceda, —dice Peter.

—No, ahora eres amigo de un florista, —dice Stiles. —No tienes elección.

—¿Oh? —Peter dice, rellenando la última parte del dragón y apagando su máquina. —¿Eso significa que nunca escaparás de los tatuajes ya que soy un artista?

—Supongo que sí, —Stiles tiene felizmente. —Mi cuerpo es tu lienzo. —Stiles se sonroja cuando sus palabras lo alcanzan y ve la sonrisa de Peter, pero no las retira.

—Y un lienzo encantador, también, —dice Peter, limpiando el tatuaje. —Así que dime, ¿por qué un dragón?

—Es mi flor favorita, —dice Stiles. —No creo en la creencia de que cada tatuaje tiene que tener un significado profundo y simbólico. Me encantan los dragones y son bonitos, así que quería uno.

—Esa es una buena razón, —dice Peter. Él venda y envuelve el brazo de Stiles con cuidado, los dedos rozando la piel suave. —Tengo un estegosaurio en mi muslo que obtuve cuando Cora era una niña porque la hizo reír. No todo tiene que simbolizar un gran viaje.

—De acuerdo, —dice Stiles. —A veces la gente querrá hacer eso con flores. Qué flor significa belleza, lo que significa romance, yadda yadda. Lo que está bien, no me importa. A veces eso puede ser divertido. Pero, las flores son hermosas. Eliges las que creas son bonitas o que huelen bien. Eliges aquellas que le recuerden a la persona para la que las está comprando. Escoges flores que se vean bien en la mesa de su cocina. No escojes flores que no le gusten solo porque alguien le gusta mucho. Hace un tiempo decidimos que significaban felicidad.

Peter quiere besar a Stiles sin sentido. Él ama ese tipo de pasión en una persona, ama que Stiles se preocupe por el proceso de selección de flores de las personas. Tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que es un profesional, y los profesionales no besan a los clientes en medio de su tienda de tatuajes. El impulso es abrumador y de la nada, y las luchas de Peter para controlarse.

—No sé nada de flores, —dice Peter, —pero tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. No sé qué significan las flores que te compré, pero eran hermosas. —Stiles se ilumina y Peter siente un traqueteo revoloteo en sus entrañas. —Está bien, cuidado posterior.

Stiles asiente mientras Peter le dice cómo cuidar su tatuaje, evitar el sol y sumergirlo en el agua hasta que se cure, cómo limpiarlo.

—Si te ensucias, personalmente voy a golpearte—dice Peter.

—Nunca lo haría, —dice Stiles, cruzando su corazón. —El honor de Scott.

—¿No es ese el honor del explorador? —Peter pregunta.

—Nah, Scott es algo más confiable de lo que jurar. Honra, haciendo lo correcto, toda esa basura, —dice Stiles.

—Qué sórdidamente moral, —dice Peter.

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Entonces, ¿qué te debo?

Peter quita $ 50 del precio, porque le gusta Stiles, y lo recupera casi todo como una propina de todos modos. Cuando Stiles se va con una sonrisa y una ola, algo como el arrepentimiento se instala en él. Esta podría ser fácilmente la última vez que ve a Stiles y, bueno, Peter no está de acuerdo con eso. Maldita sea, él no solo quiere besar a Stiles, quiere quitárselo. Quiere cenas a altas horas de la noche y citas a la luz de las velas, y pasear juntos por la feria anual de primavera de Beacon Hills, compartiendo algodón de azúcar. Mierda.

—Fui a la escuela con él, sabes, —dice Cora desde la recepción.

Peter levanta una ceja. —¿Y?

—Y es súper inteligente, rebota contra la pared con demasiada energía y un gilipollas total, —dice Cora.

—¿Y? —Repite Peter —¿Me estás diciendo esto porque...?

—Porque lo estás mirando como si se hubiera llevado a tu cachorro, —dice Cora. —Es asqueroso, hazlo juntos. El lamento no es una buena mirada para ti.

—Todo me queda bien, —dice Peter. No se molesta en mentirle a Cora. Él fue quien le enseñó a atrapar mentiras en primer lugar, algo que él lamenta ocasionalmente. —Y no te preocupes. No planeo estar inactivo.

Él está acostumbrado a tener que hacer la obra del destino él mismo.

****

Peter supone que esperar una semana sería un tiempo agradable y respetable. Sin embargo, Peter no es un hombre agradable y respetable. Dos días después, está caminando hacia Marcus Floral, su bolsa de mensajero con un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices sobre su hombro. Liam está en el mostrador, hablando con un hombre que está buscando dos docenas de rosas rojas y, por lo que parece, está tratando de recuperar a su esposa luego de engañarla. Peter golpea y sacude la cabeza, girando a la derecha y serpenteando a través de las filas de flores.

El aroma floral reconfortante envuelve a Peter y lo ayuda a ahogar al cliente ya Liam. Puede escuchar a Stiles dando vueltas en la parte trasera de la tienda, cantando Led Zeppelin en voz baja, y eso lo hace sonreír. Despeja un taburete que se usa para exhibir un jarrón de margaritas, colocando las flores suavemente en el estante junto a él, y arrastra el taburete hasta una exhibición de lirios de colores brillantes. La etiqueta en el frente dice lirio de los incas.

Peter murmura y se sienta en el taburete, estudiando las flores frente a él. Son diferentes a los que están a una estantería, el lirio asiático, que está acostumbrado a ver, pero no menos hermoso. Saca el cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz de su bolsa y se instala, decidido a capturar las complejidades de los lirios. Liam y el cliente se desvanecieron con un vago zumbido en su oído, Stiles cantó un ruido de fondo muy útil. Se sumerge en dibujar los lirios, tratando de capturar la textura de los pétalos, las complejidades de la sombra.

Peter ha estado dibujando durante probablemente media hora, donde oye que Stiles sale de la parte trasera de la tienda. Liam le murmura algo, pero Peter no le presta atención. Ya ha estropeado uno de los capullos de flor dos veces y está tratando de hacerlo simplemente perfecto. Mantiene su enfoque en la planta incluso cuando escucha que Stiles se acerca, puede sentirlo parado detrás de él, mirando por encima del hombro su trabajo.

—Eso es bastante bueno. Casi se podría hacer algo artístico para vivir, —se burla Stiles.

—Estás histérico, —dice Peter, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

—Lo sé, es un regalo, —dice Stiles. —¿Así que vas a aparcar en mi tienda y dibujar flores todo el día?

—Ese es el plan, —dice Peter. Él levanta la vista y no puede evitar sonreír. El cabello de Stiles está desordenado, su cara manchada de suciedad. —¿Día duro?—él pide.

—Ugh, —dice Stiles, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Esta señora dijo que quería una docena de rosas para su cena de aniversario, pero ella quiso decir una docena de ramos y está lanzando una rabieta para conseguirlos.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —Peter pregunta. —En general, es mal visto premiar el mal comportamiento.

—Cualquier otra persona y yo les diríamos que se vayan a la mierda, pero es la hija del alcalde, y el alcalde podría hacer la vida especialmente difícil para mi padre si ella lo decide, —dice Stiles.

—Hmm, —dice Peter, rascándose la barbilla.

—No, conozco esa mirada, —dice Stiles. —No hay neumáticos pinchados.

—Por qué Stiles, me hieres. Nunca lo haría, —dice Peter con inocencia. Es cierto, eso es demasiado obvio. Iría a buscar piedras en el carburador y llenaría primero su tanque de gasolina con agua.

—Uh huh, —dice Stiles. —No derribes nada.

—Entre los dos, ¿quién es más probable que haga eso? —Peter dice.

Stiles lo aleja, pero sonríe mientras desaparece en la hilera de flores, de vuelta a la habitación de atrás. Unos momentos más tarde, él canta Black Dog por lo bajo y Peter vuelve a dibujar, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Se queda dos horas más, ignorando las miradas confusas de Liam, hasta que tiene que irse para volver a su próxima cita. Arranca el mejor boceto, el que había detallado con sus lápices de acuarela, y lo dobla por la mitad, garabateando el nombre de Stiles en la parte posterior. Lo coloca en el mostrador delantero cuando Liam no está mirando y se abre camino fuera de la tienda.

Peter regresa dos días después, esta vez acercando un taburete al lado de un mostrador de dalias. Siempre le ha gustado el aspecto de estos, le daba un poco a sus sobrinas y sobrinos cuando eran más jóvenes. Los niños se quejaban al principio de que las flores son para las niñas, pero finalmente se dieron por vencidos y admitieron que las amaban cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie se reiría de ellos.

Peter dibuja solo unos minutos esta vez antes de que aparezca Stiles, que se asoma sobre el hombro de Peter (algo que normalmente odia, pero que Stiles considera tolerable). Los silbidos de Stiles, aparentemente impresionados con la forma en que está capturando las secciones transversales de los pétalos.

—Siento que decirte que estoy impresionado solo alimentará tu ego, —dice Stiles.

—Lo más probable, —dice Peter. —Pero no lo hará menos cierto.

—Gilipollas, —dice Stiles.

—¿Día ocupado? —Peter pregunta.

—Sí, un poco, —dice Stiles. —Liam se fue y tengo algo de mierda que hacer.

Parece disculparse, como si realmente quisiera sentarse con Peter y verlo dibujar. Peter se despide de sus preocupaciones.

—Ve, maneja tu negocio, —dice Peter.

—¿Realmente vas a sentarte aquí y dibujar? —Stiles pregunta.

—Lo estoy, —dice Peter, volviendo a mirar a las dalias.

—Oookay, —dice Stiles antes de dirigirse al mostrador.

Stiles está cantando ZZ Ward por lo bajo esta vez mientras trabaja en los arreglos frente a él. Peter no puede verlo desde donde está sentado, pero a juzgar por el golpe y la maldición ocasionales, puede imaginar a Stiles tirando cosas.

—Entonces, —Stiles llama después de unos quince minutos. —El negocio es muy lento, ¿estás aquí?

—El negocio está en auge, en realidad, —responde Peter. —Estoy tomando un almuerzo largo.

—¿Para visitar a mis bebés de plantas? Qué amable, —dice Stiles. Peter prácticamente puede oírlo poner los ojos en blanco, pero no suena molesto.

—Supongo que visitar la floristería es un beneficio, —dice Peter. —Es un poco ruidoso, pero está bien.

—Si no estuviéramos rodeados de flores, te arrojaría algo, —dice Stiles.

Las corta una mujer que viene en busca de un ramo para el cumpleaños de su hija, y después de ella llega una cadena constante de clientes. Peter no tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Stiles otra vez antes de irse. Arranca el boceto, lo dobla por la mitad y lo coloca en el jarrón de dalias. Se escapa sin decir adiós.

Stiles está de mal humor en el tercer día que Peter aparece. Ya está tratando con un cliente irritado, por lo que Peter solo saluda con la cabeza y se abre camino a través de los mostradores, deteniéndose finalmente frente a crisantemos y leucadendron.

—Necesito una docena de rosas rojas, lavanda y melocotón, porque significan compromiso y pureza, —dice el hombre en el mostrador.

—Realmente no lo hacen, —dice Stiles. Su tono dice que ya lo ha repetido varias veces. —Y créeme, amigo. No se verían bien juntos.

—¡Pero son sus favoritas! —el cliente dice.

—Te haré el ramo si eso es lo que realmente quieres, pero se verá estúpido, entonces vas a estar molesto conmigo, y no te daré un reembolso basado en tus malas decisiones, —Stiles dice.

Hay silencio por un momento, entonces, —obviamente no sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero está bien, eres la única tienda lo suficientemente cerca.

—Bien, —dice Stiles. —Dame una hora.

—¿Una hora? Eso parece un poco largo.

—¿Quieres las flores o no? —Stiles pregunta.

—Bien, —se queja el cliente. —Una hora, lo que sea.

Stiles espera a que el hombre salga de la tienda antes de voltearlo violentamente y golpear su cabeza contra el mostrador.

—¿Supongo que él garantiza la comisión del cliente? —Peter pregunta, caminando y apoyándose en el mostrador.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, la voz amortiguada en la madera. —Le estoy cobrando el doble.

Peter acaricia el cabello de Stiles, complacido con el feliz suspiro que se gana. Él se demora, pasando sus uñas por su cuero cabelludo por unos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Solo podemos esperar que su novia lo deje, —dice Peter.

—La verdad, —dice Stiles. Suspira y levanta la cabeza del mostrador. —Estaba discutiendo unos diez minutos antes de que llegaras.

—Suena como un verdadero ganador, —dice Peter.

—No es un habitual, gracias a Dios, —dice Stiles. —Está bien, haz lo tuyo, tengo que hacer el ramo más feo del mundo.

Peter observa mientras se retira a la habitación trasera antes de regresar a sus crisantemos y leucadendron. A él le gustan esto bastante bien, pero prefiere los lirios y las dalias. Y ahora tiene cierta afición por los dragones. El boceto es técnicamente correcto, pero no tiene el talento que usualmente impregna en su trabajo. Pasa la página con disgusto y comienza de nuevo.

Stiles aparece desde atrás un par de veces, siempre que suena el timbre de la puerta, lo que indica que entra alguien, pero pasa la mayor parte de la siguiente hora trabajando en la parte posterior. Peter sabe que no le llevará toda la hora terminar el ramo, y que probablemente también tenga otro trabajo que hacer. Está bien, él todavía disfruta estar cerca de él. Si su hermana solo pudiera ver en qué tonto se está convirtiendo.

Cuando el malhumorado cliente regresa, echa un vistazo al ramo y su labio se enrosca en una mueca. Probablemente, sin embargo, recuerda las palabras de Stiles y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no pelear con él. Él solo toma las flores y se va, refunfuñando en voz baja todo el tiempo. Peter, casualmente, saca sus garras cuando pasa y los ojos del hombre se abren. Se apresura a salir, sabiamente manteniendo la boca cerrada.

Peter tiene que irse pronto de todos modos, su próximo cliente llegará pronto. Desliza el crisantemo a medio terminar entre el jarrón y la pared, saliendo de la tienda mientras Stiles está ocupado con otro cliente.

Pasa una semana antes de que Peter pueda volver y se siente todos los días. Su agenda está repleta, y hay una manada de visita de fuera de la ciudad, por lo que Talia lo ha convocado la mayoría de las noches para reuniones y conversaciones de tratados. Es agotador, especialmente cuando ella ignora la mayoría de sus consejos de todos modos, pero él ama a su manada y es su trabajo participar, por lo que se va. Desde que Kate se aprovechó de Derek y casi los quemó en el piso, Peter prometió estar siempre involucrado y siempre con los ojos abiertos, aunque eso signifique pasar mucho tiempo con su hermana dominante.

Extraña la tienda. El dulce aroma de las flores a su alrededor, el mini oasis y la calma que proporciona. Es más de lo que él solo extraña a Stiles, aunque definitivamente lo hace. Hay una especie de tranquilidad que proporciona el floristería que Peter extraña en su propia tienda, que siempre está llena de actividad, ruido y gente.

Peter se pasea en una semana más tarde, la tienda afortunadamente vacía. Stiles está detrás de la recepción, canturreando a sí mismo (BB King esta vez) y arreglando arum-lilies. Él mira la campana y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba si volverías, —dice Stiles.

—El negocio de la manada es aburrido, pero de vez en cuando me quita más tiempo del que me gustaría, —dice Peter. Busca entre las hileras de flores, levantando las cejas ante una extraña flor púrpura en maceta que parece un árbol de pelaje en miniatura. —¿Peine de gallo de plata (Celosia argentea)? —pregunta, leyendo la etiqueta.

—Para el nombre, amigo, tuve que hacerlo, —dice Stiles. Peter resopla y decide que sí, hoy está dibujando el peine de gallo de plata. Saca su cuaderno de dibujo mientras Stiles observa, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. —Sabes que hay fotos de flores en línea. No sé si sabes qué es Internet, pero Google es un invento ingenioso.

—No tengo ochenta años, Stiles. Sé lo que es internet, —dice Peter. —Es mucho mejor estudiarlos en persona. Una imagen no es tan útil como un objeto tridimensional. Hay texturas, ángulos y matices que no se pueden obtener de una imagen en línea.

—Siempre se podría, ya sabe, comprar las flores. Y estudiarlas en la comodidad de tu hogar, —dice Stiles.

—Te perderías mi brillante personalidad, —dice Peter. —También las flores.

—Dudoso. A ellos no les gusta que los respires.

—De verdad.

Stiles le lanza un guiño y se aleja. Peter solo resopla y se instala, listo para dibujar el maldito peine de gallo. Stiles regresa unos minutos después, caminando por la tienda con un señor y una regadera. Riega las plantas aquí y allá, revisa las flores en los floreros, agrega agua a los vasos bajos. Él cantó suavemente a Alanis Morissette esta vez, y le recuerda a Peter cuando él y Talia eran más jóvenes y ella se encerró en su habitación, disparando irónicamente durante horas y horas cuando estaba enojada con sus padres.

Peter no levanta la vista cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, pero sí cuando huele la comida. Stiles está pagando al repartidor, luego arrastra su silla rodante desde detrás del escritorio. Rueda junto a Peter y le entrega uno de los emparedados envueltos de la bolsa.

—Frankie's Deli es delicioso, amigo. Si no has tenido su giróscopo, te lo estás perdiendo, —dice Stiles cuando Peter mira por un segundo demasiado tiempo.

—Gracias, —dice Peter, tomando el sándwich y colocando el cuaderno de dibujo. En realidad, él ha estado en Frankie's Deli, es uno de los favoritos de Erica, y tiene que estar de acuerdo. —¿Por qué Stiles, me compras comida? Si querías una cita, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

—Quiero decir, lo mismo para ti, tio, —dice Stiles, sonrojándose. —En lugar de invadir mi tienda todos los días.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, —dice Peter alegremente, dando un mordisco al sándwich. Realmente es delicioso.

—Mmhmm, ¿supongo que tampoco sabes nada sobre los bocetos que aparecen al azar? —Stiles pregunta.

—No, —dice Peter. —En una nota completamente no relacionada, ¿qué estás haciendo el viernes por la noche?

—Eso depende completamente de por qué lo preguntas, —dice Stiles.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al huerto de calabazas, te compro por unos tacos y esculpimos linternas de calabazas? —Peter pregunta.

Lo dice con indiferencia, como si no se hubiera obsesionado con lo que sería la cita perfecta. Como si no hubiera iniciado sesión en la página de Facebook de Cora para acechar a Stiles y ver cuál es su comida favorita. Como si no hubiera pasado por su Instagram y viera la emoción de Stiles el año pasado por el huerto de calabazas en la ciudad alrededor de Halloween.

Vale la pena ver la sonrisa que ilumina la cara de Stiles.

—En ese caso, estoy libre como un pájaro, —dice Stiles. —Recógeme a las ¿5:00?

Peter sonríe. —Será un placer para mí.

Peter no termina dejando un boceto ese día, sino solo porque pasa las próximas dos horas antes de tener que volver a su tienda hablando con Stiles. Cuando se va, tiene el número de Stiles en su teléfono y una dalia rosa que sobresale del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Hace un poco de viento en la motocicleta de vuelta a Wolf's Blood Ink, pero de todos modos lo mete en una pequeña taza de agua en su estación.

Peter solo tiene tiempo para visitar a Marcus Floral (Stiles realmente necesita cambiar ese nombre) una vez más antes de su cita del viernes. Esta vez deja un bosquejo de los aril-lirios escondidos a mitad de camino detrás de la planta. Sabe que Stiles sabe que está ahí, pero todavía es un pequeño juego para él, y siempre le han gustado los juegos.

Por mucho que a Peter le encantaría tener a Stiles en la parte posterior de su Triumph, recoger calabazas requiere un lugar donde colocar dichas calabazas, algo que su motocicleta no tiene. Así que toma su BMW para recoger a Stiles, gratificado por la forma en que sus ojos se deslizan apreciativamente sobre el auto.

—No voy a mentir, esto es mucho más ostentoso que lo que conduzco, —dice Stiles mientras se desliza en el asiento delantero. —Mi Jeep parece que debería estar arriba en bloques.

—¿No tienes ganas de mejorar? —Peter pregunta.

—No, voy a montar ese Jeep 'hasta que muera, —dice Stiles. —Incluso si quisiera, ser propietario de una floristería no me da exactamente mucho dinero para comprar autos nuevos. De ahora en adelante, solo tomaremos tu auto.

—¿Oh, hay un 'a partir de ahora'? —Peter se burla, apartando la vista de la luz roja para mirar a Stiles.

—¿No lo hay? —Stiles pregunta.

—Veremos cómo están tus habilidades de tallado de calabaza, —dice Peter.

—Oh, que te jodan, —dice Stiles sonriendo. —Estoy limpiando el piso con tu pretencioso culo.

—Hmm, ya veremos, —dice Peter. —Soy un artista para ganarme la vida, ya sabes.

—Y yo tallo una treintena de calabazas al año para decorar la tienda, —dice Stiles. —Ya veremos.

Peter es una persona competitiva, él sabe eso de sí mismo. Sus calificaciones en la escuela siempre fueron excelentes, porque necesitaba ser mejor que sus compañeros (y Talia). Su trabajo de tatuaje es impecable, porque necesitaba superar a los demás en Beacon Hills (y más, si es honesto). Peter siempre tuvo que ser el mejor en todo, y eso es algo con lo que los socios anteriores han tenido un problema.

Pero él no siente la necesidad de superar a Stiles, y eso lo sorprende. La competencia amistosa hace que su sangre fluya, pero él no siente la necesidad de mostrarlo. Piensa que le gusta.

El huerto de calabazas está hacia el borde de la ciudad en la propiedad de la señorita Jenny. El esposo de la señorita Jenny había muerto hacía diez años y, mientras todos esperaban que se revolcara alrededor de su casa grande y costosa, ella había dicho que lo jodieran, compró una pequeña granja en el borde de la ciudad y la llenó de vegetales y pollos. Ella había dicho que quiere pasar sus años crepusculares con sus animales y vender verduras en el mercado local de agricultores. Peter adora a la señorita Jenny.

El estacionamiento improvisado está casi lleno cuando llegan, muchos padres y sus hijos ya están allí. Todavía no está del todo oscuro, y la mayoría de los padres quieren que sus hijos obtengan sus calabazas antes de que los adolescentes alborotados se presenten para el laberinto de maíz (al menos saben que ya no deben beber más en ella, porque la señorita Jenny no tiene reparos en perseguirlos con un rastrillo afilado). Peter se estaciona en el campo fangoso, contento de que llevaba puestas sus botas y ayuda a Stiles a salir del auto. No había estado tan preparado y está en Converse, y está tratando desesperadamente de evitar terminar de pie hasta el tobillo en el barro.

—Este... no es mi mejor momento, —dice Stiles. Está posado en un pequeño trozo de hierba, tratando de medir qué tan lejos debe saltar al siguiente parche y evitar caer en el barro.

—Nunca has lucido más gracioso, cariño, —dice Peter. Stiles resopla y lo voltea. Un pensamiento golpea a Peter, haciéndole sonreír.

—No confío en esa sonrisa, —dice Stiles, señalando a él.

—Inteligente de ti como regla general, pero en este caso estás a salvo, —dice Peter. —¿Qué sientes en los paseos a cuestas?

—Con entusiasmo a favor de, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. Él extiende sus brazos. —Ven aquí, sí, sí, sí.

—Dí blandengue y te arrojaré al barro, —advierte Peter.

—Ni en sueños,

—Mentiroso sucio, —dice Peter. Stiles se encoge de hombros sin vergüenza.

Peter se agacha frente a Stiles, recibiendo solo una breve advertencia antes de que Stiles salte sobre su espalda, las rodillas apretadas contra sus costados. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de las clavículas de Peter, lo suficientemente sueltos como para no cortar su suministro de aire y mantener sus manos alejadas de la garganta de un lobo.

Stiles apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Peter, con las mejillas a unos centímetros del cepillado, y dice: —Adelante, noble corcel.

—Hielo muy fino, —dice Peter, fingiendo dejar caer a Stiles antes de levantarlo más alto. El chillido en su oído no se siente bien, pero la satisfacción de hacer que Stiles se retuerza lo compensa.

****

Peter está seguro de que tienen una buena imagen, un tatuaje cubierto de tatuajes y una chaqueta de cuero, con otro hombre adulto vestido con franela y un disco flexible pegado a su espalda. Absolutamente se parecen a los estereotipos del jovencito enfadado del motorista e inconformista, y a Peter no le importa una mierda. Stiles saluda a un niño que lo llama '¡Chico Florero!' Ignorando la mirada sucia de la mamá a su manera. Peter no sabe si es la homofobia o todo el asunto del motorista, pero no le importa especialmente. Se está divirtiendo y ella puede joderse.

El barro da a la tierra es más compacta cuando entran en el huerto real y por mucho que Peter no quiera, él supone que debería dejar a Stiles, especialmente porque necesitan agarrar uno de las carretas rojas para sus calabazas. Stiles se desliza por su espalda, aterrizando un poco torpemente, pero se las arregla para mantenerse en pie. Desliza su mano en la de Peter, enredando sus dedos. Su palma está un poco fría por el aire de octubre contra la piel sobrenaturalmente cálida de Peter, pero no le importa en absoluto, apretando su mano.

Pasan por alto los primeros cincuenta pies del huerto, abarrotados de familias y niños, y llevan su carro por las filas de calabazas. Es lo suficientemente temprano en la temporada para que todo no haya sido seleccionado aún, por lo que pueden ser exigentes con sus selecciones. Stiles le da una golpecito a Peter, una calabaza hermosa y perfectamente redonda que apenas puede levantar, y luego toma una calabaza realmente horrible, deforme y desigual, que es en parte verde.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Peter pregunta cuando Stiles lo mete en el carro.

—Eso es Geoffrey, —dice Stiles. —Él es nuestro bebé, así que tienes que comportarte.

—Por supuesto, lejos de mí ser un mal padre de calabaza, —dice Peter.

—Mientras estemos claros, —dice Stiles. Desliza su mano nuevamente dentro de la de Peter, frotando su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano mientras lo empuja hacia adelante.

Peter encuentra una calabaza casi tan redonda y casi del mismo tamaño que la de Stiles. Si esto va a ser una competencia, Peter hará las probabilidades lo más parejo posible. Stiles también escoge un montón de calabazas pequeñas para que pongan en los estantes de su tienda. Peter recoge pequeñas calabazas para Erica, Boyd, Ennis y Cora, y espera que aprecien su generosidad inspirada en Stiles.

La señorita Jenny está trabajando en la caja en la cabina delantera cuando van a pagar, sonriendo ampliamente cuando ve que sus manos se entrelazan.

—Stiles, gracias por el consejo, amor. Mis begonias están mucho mejor, —dice la señorita Jenny.

—Claro, señorita Jenny, —dice Stiles. —Flores preciosas para una dama encantadora.

—Te burlas, —dice ella, riendo. —Y Peter, el tatuaje se curó maravillosamente, gracias.

Los ojos de Stiles casi se salen de su cabeza y Peter sabe que está desesperado por preguntar qué tatuaje tiene la señorita Jenny de setenta y tres años.

—Es un placer, —dice Peter.

—No me di cuenta de que los dos se conocían, —dice ella, mirándolos fijamente. Stiles es tan adorable cuando se sonroja.

—Es nuevo, —dice Peter simplemente.

—Entró en mi tienda como un rudo tornado y no se ha ido desde entonces, —dice Stiles.

—Si cualquiera de nosotros obtiene la descripción de tornado, estoy razonablemente seguro de que deberías ser tú, —dice Peter.

—Blah blah, —dice Stiles y se vuelve hacia Miss Jenny, que se ve completamente encantada. —¿Qué te debemos?

Peter termina pagando las calabazas (muy rebajadas por Miss Jenny), que Stiles permite con la condición de que pueda comprar la cena. Peter está de acuerdo, pero solo porque ya tiene un asado en el horno en casa. Cargan el maletero del auto de Peter con sus calabazas y regresan al lugar de Peter, donde está colocada la mesa del comedor.

Peter vive en una hermosa y antigua casa victoriana al borde de la reserva. Talia siempre le dice que es una casa demasiado grande para alguien sin cónyuge e hijos, pero eso es solo porque ella siempre ha querido una casa victoriana y sus celos brillan. Stiles silba mientras aparcan, con los ojos recorriendo el detallado trabajo de madera en el porche envolvente.

—Tu porche está desprovisto de vida vegetal y eso es un sacrilegio, —dice Stiles.

—¿Lo es? —Peter dice, cambiando el auto al parque y apagándolo.

—Uh, sí, —dice Stiles. Abren el maletero, recogiendo sus grandes calabazas para tallarlas. —Tienes un magnífico columpio en el porche, ¿y eso es todo? Una pérdida total de espacio.

—No quiero que se vea como la casa de la bruja demasiado grande en Big Fish, —dice Peter.

—Eres una de las personas más dramáticas que he conocido, —dice Stiles. —Estás obteniendo plantas. Esto no es negociable.

—Ya veremos, —dice Peter, solo para ser un dolor.

—Claro que sí, lo harás, —dice Stiles.

Peter abre la puerta principal al olor del asado les da la bienvenida sonriendo con satisfacción por la forma en que Stiles gime.

—Amigo, eso huele tan bien que ni siquiera estoy enojado contigo por estafarme sobre nuestro trato de cena, —dice Stiles.

—Ese era el plan, —dice Peter.

La mesa del comedor tiene una tela gruesa que la cubre y los cuchillos de calabaza ya están fuera. Stiles se instala en el lado opuesto cuando Peter, negándose a dejar que Peter vea su progreso (—¡Harás trampa! —Nunca lo haría. —Absolutamente la harías). Está bien, Peter sabe exactamente lo que va a hacer. Ha tallado calabazas de hombre lobo desde que era un niño. Puede que sea un pequeño cliché, pero ha perfeccionado al hombre lobo gruñendo con los años.

—Espero que sepas que la única razón por la que no te estoy lanzando tripas de calabaza es que no quiero arruinar tu bonito y original suelo, —dice Stiles, sacando un trozo de la calabaza y tirándola al gran cuenco que Peter puso en el centro de la mesa.

—Muy apreciado, —dice Peter. —No soy un animal, tengo una fregona, pero por favor no lo tomes como permiso.

—Aguafiestas, —dice Stiles.

Alrededor de treinta minutos, Peter tiene que levantarse y agregar las papas al horno para asar. Puede escuchar a Stiles levantarse de su asiento en el momento en que sale de la habitación, probablemente mirando a su calabaza. Peter sonríe para sí mismo mientras desliza la bandeja de papas en el horno. Cuando regresa al comedor, Stiles está sentado inocentemente en su silla, prestando mucha atención a su calabaza.

—No eres absolutamente sutil, —dice Peter, sentándose de nuevo. Stiles solo sonríe y vuelve a la talla, la punta de su lengua sobresale de su boca. Peter intenta, y falla, no encontrarlo atractivo.

Quedan unos diez minutos en el temporizador para el asado cuando Stiles deja de lado su cuchillo de talla.

—Hecho, —dice Stiles.

—Vamos a verlo entonces, —dice Peter.

—No, no hasta que hayas terminado, —dice Stiles.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco. No es como si pudiera hacer cambios drásticos en esta etapa de todos modos. Pasa los siguientes cinco minutos dando los toques finales a su calabaza antes de dejar su cuchillo también.

—¿Listo? —Peter dice.

—A la de tres, —dice Stiles. —Uno dos tres.

Ambos giran sus calabazas y los ojos de Peter se abren. Stiles ha tallado un ramo entero de rosas en su calabaza, solo adelgazando la superficie lo suficiente como para que con una vela adentro brille a través de las flores detalladas. Es impresionante, mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, aunque siente que en este punto debería dejar de subestimar a Stiles.

—Buen hombre lobo. Un poco en la nariz, pero ya sabes, —dice Stiles sonriendo.

—Está bien, supongo que ganas esta ronda, —dice Peter.

—Sí, ¿cuál es mi premio? —Stiles pregunta.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo, —dice Peter, con los ojos fijos en la boca de Stiles.

Stiles se ruboriza, pero huele complacido.

—Tendremos que ver, ¿no?

Se interrumpen cuando el temporizador del horno suena, lo que probablemente sea lo mejor, ya que se necesita una gran cantidad de control de Peter, no solo para arrojar a Stiles y causar estragos en él. Stiles empuja las cosas de calabaza a un lado de la mesa para que Peter pueda poner el asado y las papas, y tengan un lugar para comer. Stiles levanta las cejas con sorpresa al ver la botella de vino que vierte Peter.

—Esa es una marca cara, —Stiles comienza a decir. —¿Perderlo en un campesino como yo?

—¿Qué, esperabas Franzia? —Peter pregunta.

—Oye, no toques el vino barato, es lo que algunos de nosotros entendemos, —dice Stiles. —No lo sé, pensé que la cerveza estaba más en tu callejón.

—Mi profesión no me impide disfrutar de las mejores cosas de la vida, —dice Peter. —La cerveza está bien, pero un asado combina muy bien con el vino.

—Así que tengo un hombre renacentista en mis manos, —dice Stiles. —Buena comida, artista, motorista, los nueve metros enteros.

—Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, —admite Peter. —Como parece que eres tú.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, pero parece complacido, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser felicitado sinceramente. Peter está más que feliz de remediar eso.

Stiles gime ante el primer bocado del asado, y Peter no puede evitar arreglarse un poco. Es uno de esos molestos instintos de hombre lobo que aparecen de vez en cuando. No puede dejar de querer proveer un compañero, alimentarlo, traerlo a su casa y mantenerlo a salvo. Es un instinto que usualmente logra reprimir, sus aventuras de una noche realmente no se disparan cuando sabe que no va a ninguna parte, pero está fuera de juego con Stiles.

—Esto es increíble, —dice Stiles. —Espero que sepas que estás cocinando de ahora en adelante. Si lo hago yo, serán todas las tostadas y los huevos franceses.

—Me quedo con la cena. Puedes hacer el desayuno, —dice Peter.

—Presuntuosos, ¿verdad? —Stiles se burla con un guiño.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, —dice Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Pero definitivamente no me opongo, querido.

Ahí está ese hermoso rubor de nuevo. A Peter le encantaría ver hasta dónde llega en su cuerpo.

Es fácil, estar aquí y hablar con Stiles. Las conversaciones con citas pasadas han tendido a ser como sacar dientes. O no hay mucho que decir, o la otra persona simplemente pasa todo el tiempo hablando de sí misma, sin aportar nada de sustancia a la conversación. Y esos son solo los que Peter se molestó en probar. Ha habido un montón de cosas que vienen para una simple follada antes de irse de nuevo, no se necesita conversación. (Hay algunos que también piensan que al follarle les hará un tatuaje gratis. Aprenden rápidamente que ese no es el caso).

Cuando terminan de cenar, Stiles está de pie junto a él en el fregadero de la cocina mientras Peter lava los platos y se los da a Stiles para que los sequen cuando termina. Es cómodo de una manera que no está acostumbrado. Su lobo está relajado, no en alerta máxima como de costumbre cuando hay extraños en su casa. Stiles es de confianza. Esta cosa con Stiles tiene potencial.

Es simple como respirar entrar en su espacio cuando Stiles deja el último plato seco. Peter lo encierra en el mostrador, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Stiles sonríe, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Peter y ensanchando su postura, dándole a Peter espacio para deslizarse un muslo entre sus piernas. Su lobo emite un gruñido de alegría cuando Peter roza su nariz con la de Stiles, sonriendo con satisfacción por la forma en que acelera su pulso. Peter presiona sus labios contra Stiles, besándolo suavemente, y la emoción es como su primer beso una vez más.

Besar a Stiles es una revelación. El deseo lo atraviesa, poderoso e implacable, mientras Stiles le devuelve el beso, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y separando sus labios para Peter. Peter toma la invitación por lo que es, lamiendo con avidez en la boca de Stiles. En cualquier otro momento se avergonzaría de cómo se le aceleraba su corazón, de cómo su polla ya se estaba endureciendo solo por besar a Stiles, pero ahora mismo eso es lo más alejado de su mente. Todo lo que quiere enfocar en la suavidad de los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos; la suavidad de su piel donde Peter está arrastrando sus dedos por su costado, por debajo de su camisa; la forma en que se queja en la boca de Peter cuando mueve sus caderas hacia adelante contra el muslo de Peter, la línea dura de su polla presionando contra la pierna de Peter.

—¿Ven a la cama conmigo? —Peter pregunta, retirándose lo suficiente para poder mirar a Stiles. Se ve hermoso, la cara enrojecida y las pupilas dilatadas con la excitación. Duda que Stiles diga que no, pero todavía tiene que preguntar.

—Joder, sí, —dice Stiles.

El lobo de Peter aúlla, triunfante.

Se tambalean por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Peter, con las manos tirando de la ropa, besándose con avidez. Chocan contra las paredes más de una vez, Peter mantiene las manos apretadas en Stiles para asegurarse de que no se caiga, hasta que estén en el dormitorio de Peter. Peter se detiene solo para encender las luces, deseando ver a Stiles, antes de empujar a Stiles sobre su cama.

Stiles sonríe, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta que está en el medio del colchón, dándole espacio a Peter para que se suba a la cama, cerniéndose sobre él. Es un desastre de manos y bocas cuando se tiran de la ropa. Peter pasa las manos reverentes por cada centímetro de piel revelada, pellizcando y chupando puntos en la garganta de Stiles, sus clavículas, la punta de sus caderas. Arrastra los dedos sobre el hermoso colibrí tatuado en su pantorrilla, sobre las medusas de color amarillo brillante y naranja incrustadas en las costillas de Stiles.

—Peter, —dice Stiles, envolviendo su mano en el cabello de Peter. Peter está entre sus piernas, succionando una marca oscura en su muslo interno. Él levanta la vista para hacerle saber a Stiles que está escuchando, pero no mueve la boca. —Vamos, he estado soñando contigo follándome durante meses.

Peter sonríe, dándole un última lamida a la piel de Stiles antes de decir: —¿Lo tienes ahora? —Alcanza su mesita de noche, sacando una botella de lubricante Sliquid del segundo cajón. Se moja los dedos, arqueando las cejas a Stiles. —Dime.

—Si, tu - ¡ah! —Stiles jadea cuando Peter frota sus dedos resbaladizos sobre su abertura. —Supongo que me gustan los gilipollas arrogantes.

—Mmm, ¿y quién puede culparte? Soy fantástico, —dice Peter. Antes de que Stiles pueda responder, Peter presiona su mano hacia adelante, hundiendo su dedo profundamente en él. Stiles arquea su espalda y pide otro, y Peter está muy feliz de complacerlo. —¿Qué estabas diciendo? —Peter pregunta.

—Eres lo peor, —gime Stiles, inclinando sus caderas, alentando a Peter a acelerar sus dedos. —No te detengas.

Peter no lo soñaría, no con los ruidos suaves y entrecortados que Stiles hace cuando Peter lo estira para abrirlo. Sus ojos se cierran cuando Peter le cepilla la próstata, un pequeño gemido se le escapa. Peter lo hace una y otra vez, hasta que Stiles es un desastre, apretando los dedos de Peter, rogándole que deje de burlarse y joderlo. Y bueno, Peter no cree que alguna vez vaya a ser muy bueno en decirle que no a Stiles.

Stiles abre sus piernas cuando Peter retira sus dedos, dándole suficiente espacio para colocarse entre sus muslos. La marca que Peter había chupado anteriormente se destaca vívidamente contra su piel pálida, y no puede evitar pasar su mano sobre ella. Stiles gime e inclina sus caderas hacia arriba, presentando su agujero húmedo. Peter gime, agarrando los muslos de Stiles con fuerza. Su polla ha estado completamente dura desde que sacó a Stiles de su ropa, y él desea desesperadamente que esto sea bueno, y que no se venga en el momento en que se deslice dentro de él. Quiere asegurarse de que Stiles regrese a su cama.

Peter presiona la punta de su polla en la entrada de Stiles, observando abiertamente cómo su agujero se abre a su alrededor, ansioso y hambriento. El lobo de Peter está extasiado, emocionado de reclamar a Stiles así. Peter intenta controlarlo, sabiendo que Stiles no es suyo, todavía no, pero es difícil de pensar mientras se hunde en el agujero caliente y apretado de Stiles.

—Joder, —gruñe Stiles, agarrando las muñecas de Peter. —Por supuesto que tienes una polla enorme.

—Y la estás tomando muy bien, —dice Peter, moviéndose hacia adelante lentamente, dándole a Stiles la oportunidad de adaptarse. —Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, cariño.

—Vamos, —dice Stiles, moviendo las caderas, tomando más de la polla de Peter. —Fóllame como si supiera que quieres.

Peter retumba profundamente en su garganta, apretando las manos en los muslos de Stiles. Empuja más fuerte, haciendo que Stiles grite. A Peter no le preocupa que lo haya lastimado; el aroma picante de su excitación no se desvanece en absoluto. Stiles se encuentra con Peter empujado, jadeando y gimiendo cuando Peter se hunde en él una y otra vez. La polla de Stiles está dura y gotea entre ellos, pero Peter la ignora por ahora, queriendo ver lo cerca que puede llevarlo al límite con solo follarlo.

Las uñas de Stiles se clavan en la piel de los bíceps de Peter mientras lo agarra con fuerza, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás con placer. La larga línea de su garganta está expuesta, pálida y hermosa, y Peter no puede evitar inclinarse hacia adelante, apretando sus dientes contra la suave piel. Stiles maulla ante el cambio de ángulo, ante los dientes de Peter que le hacen una marca en su piel. Él comienza a apretarse alrededor de Peter, su polla sacudiéndose entre sus vientres.

—Eso es, cariño, —Peter gruñó en el cuello de Stiles. Stiles se estremece, dibujando un contento estruendo de Peter. —Vente por mí. Cúbrenos a ambos con tu olor. Quiero sentirte.

Stiles gime, se levanta contra las estocadas de Peter, antes de venirse con un grito del nombre de Peter. Su dulce agujero tiene espasmos alrededor de Peter mientras Stiles se estremece, el olor de su liberación llena el aire. Peter se mete en él más fuerte, persiguiendo su placer, necesitando agregar su aroma al de Stiles, para marcarlo lo mejor posible.

Solo son unos pocos minutos más de meterse en el dulce y flexible cuerpo de Stiles antes de que Peter se venga con un rugido, con los ojos destellando de azul mientras el placer lo atraviesa. Su polla se sacude mientras se derrama profundamente dentro de Stiles, haciéndolo gemir mientras le llena. Peter presiona su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, respirando con dureza, recuperándose lentamente. Stiles arrastra dedos torpes por el sudoroso cabello de Peter, zumbando felizmente en voz baja.

—Es totalmente injusto, —dice Stiles, y Peter está muy complacido por lo sinuosa que es su voz.

—¿Hm? —Peter dice.

—¿Cómo es que eres mejor que la fantasía que había creado? Eso es una tontería y es injusto, —dice Stiles.

Peter se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo con una sonrisa. —¿Y te quejas por qué?

—... Joder, si lo sé, —dice Stiles. Tira a Peter para besarlo, gimiendo cuando el movimiento hace que la suave polla de Peter se deslice de su cuerpo.

Peter rueda hacia un lado, tirando de Stiles hasta que está metido en su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en la barbilla de Peter. Peter roza su mejilla contra el cabello de Stiles, como si ya no estuviera saturado con su olor, su lobo contento y feliz con la forma en que sus aromas se mezclan.

—¿Te opones a que duermas aquí? —Stiles pregunta, trazando los dedos sobre el pecho de Peter. —Mis piernas todavía no funcionan y no tengo ganas de moverme. Posiblemente nunca más. —Peter resopla y aprieta su brazo alrededor de Stiles.

—Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte, —dice Peter. —Y no lo olvides, espero tostadas francesas por la mañana.

Stiles le da una patada a Peter en las espinillas, pero se ríe todo el tiempo. Cuando se duermen, se enredan, su aroma combinado llena los sentidos de Peter, el estudio de los latidos del corazón de Stiles en sus oídos.

Stiles termina haciendo tostadas francesas, y es delicioso. Ellos desayunan juntos, luego Peter le hace una mamada a Stiles antes de que tenga que irse al trabajo. Es una manera hermosa de comenzar la mañana, y vale la pena por la mirada de disgusto que Cora le da y las burlas que tiene que enfrentar por parte de Erica y Ennis más tarde. Boyd, bendice su corazón de mente-mi-propio-negocio, solo le da una palmada en el hombro antes de decirle su cita cancelada al mediodía. Dios, a Peter le gusta Boyd.

Cosmopolitan, o cualquier revista en realidad, probablemente diría que no se debe llamar demasiado pronto, ya que parecería un exceso de entusiasmo es un desvío o algo así como basura. Peter está más que feliz de ignorarlo como un mal consejo, porque quiere que Stiles sepa que está interesado en él. Está perfectamente bien con él sabiendo que quiere más de él que amistad. Nunca entendió el concepto de dejar a la gente retorciéndose en el viento, tratando de hacer que adivinen sus intenciones. Al menos no con personas que le importan. Los juegos de cabeza no son para las personas con las que quiere pasar más de una noche.

Stiles levanta la vista del mostrador y sonríe cuando Peter entra, el timbre de la puerta tintineando alegremente para indicar su llegada. Peter levanta la bolsa de comida tailandesa que había recogido y Stiles gime de felicidad.

—Si Liam no estuviera en la trastienda, te mataría por eso, —dice Stiles.

—Hmm, lo tendré en cuenta para su próximo día libre. Aunque un poco de exhibicionismo nunca hace daño a nadie, —dice Peter con un guiño.

—Que lindo, pero no estoy asustando a mi único empleado de por vida, —dice Stiles.

—Un empresario tan responsable, —dice Peter con un suspiro. —¿Qué es lo que veo en ti?

—Mi devastadora buena apariencia y el poder de las flores, —dice Stiles, tomando las manos en la comida.

Charlan mientras comen detrás del mostrador, Stiles ocasionalmente le grita a Liam en la trastienda para que salga y ayude a cualquier cliente que haya entrado.

—¿Cuál es el punto de tener un empleado si no se puede delegar? —Stiles pregunta a través de un bocado de arroz frito.

—No me oirás en desacuerdo, —dice Peter. —¿Por qué crees que hago que Erica, Boyd, Ennis y Cora hagan inventario?

—Porque eres un hombre cruel, cruel, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. —Entonces, uh, ¿sería incómodo si llegara después de que cerré la tienda algún día? No sé si no quieres que me reúna con ellos o algo así, o si sería extraño o si darte una mierda o algo así.

—Me darán una mierda de todas maneras, —dice Peter, cortando los balbuceos nerviosos de Stiles. —No sería incómodo en absoluto. No tengo ningún problema con que te encuentres con ellos.

Incluso si lo hiciera, sería impotente ante la sonrisa brillante que se gana.

Cuando Peter regresa a la tienda y le dice a su equipo que Stiles vendrá más tarde, Erica chilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que realmente le duela a Peter. Él promete despedirlos a todos si hacen algo para incomodar a Stiles, pero está bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos le cree. Se pregunta cuando pasó de ser el temido Peter Hale al jefe que sienten que pueden presionar. Tendrá que trabajar en eso pronto.

Peter no tiene tiempo de estresarse por eso, porque su cita a las 2:00 es un desastre y medio, el hombre intenta cambiar de opinión sobre lo que quiere una hora después de empezar su tatuaje. Peter, muy seriamente, considera apuñalarlo en la garganta, después de todo, sostiene una aguja, pero se conforma con cobrarle un extra por el tiempo que Peter perdió dibujando el cráneo y de alguna manera logró convertirlo en un rinoceronte. Stiles estaría orgulloso de él por no haber recurrido al asesinato.

Cuando termina, y el tipo rinoceronte se ha ido, anota en su calendario de Google que se niega a trabajar con él si vuelve a entrar. La campana sobre la puerta de la tienda suena y cuando mira hacia arriba, Stiles entra, con una orquídea en una maceta en sus brazos. Sonríe cuando ve a Peter y la pone en el mostrador frente a él. Peter se inclina sobre el escritorio, sin importarle quién lo vea besando a Stiles en el centro de su tienda. Cuando se retira, Stiles se ve un poco aturdido, pero está sonriendo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Peter pregunta, pasando sus dedos sobre los pétalos amarillos y púrpuras.

—Me parece una orquídea, —dice Stiles. —Aunque puedes llamarlo Bernard si quieres.

—Bernard, —Peter dice rotundamente.

—Sí, me parece un Bernard, —dice Stiles. —De todos modos, dijiste que mantuviste el ramo de la baby shower de Laura por un tiempo, así que pensé que podrías usar algo brillante que no necesitarás tirar en una semana. Ya te envié un correo electrónico con instrucciones de cuidado.

Peter sonríe levemente, mirando de Stiles a la alegre orquídea. Parece un poco extraño sentarse al lado del cráneo con incrustaciones de diamantes que Erica había comprado como portatarjetas de negocios (se las metió en la boca del cráneo y lo calificó de bueno), pero a Peter no le importa en absoluto. Es bonito.

—Gracias, —dice.

—De nada, —dice Stiles. —No mates a Bernard.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, —dice Peter.

—¿Quién es Bernard? —Cora pregunta, saliendo de la sala de perforación. Ella ve la orquídea en el escritorio y se ilumina. —Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan bonito.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. —Ese es Bernard. Es el nuevo bebé de Peter y él debe mantenerlo vivo. No hay sabotaje.

—No sabotearé, no es de Laura, —dice Cora.

Stiles resopla. —Encantado de verte, Cora, —dice. —No creo que hayamos hablado desde el último año de química?

—Suena bien, —dice ella. —Accidentalmente derramaste ácido por toda la bolsa Prada de Jackson.

—Oh, no fue en absoluto accidental, —dice Stiles. —Había roto el inhalador de Scott a propósito y estaba presumiendo de ello.

—¿Qué tipo de ácido? —Peter pregunta mientras Cora se ríe.

—Nada serio. Sólo quemé algunos agujeros, está bien, —dice Stiles. Ante las cejas de Peter, Stiles dice: —Aprendí temprano a lidiar con los matones. Hay una razón por la que las personas dejaron de meterme conmigo en la escuela secundaria.

—Vamos al Silveer para tomar una copa, —dice Cora. —Ven con nosotros. Puedes recordar a Peter con historias de tu reinado de terror.

—Creo que eso es exagerar un poco las cosas, —dice Stiles. —¿A Silver? ¿El bar de motociclistas en Main?

—No es exactamente como Chris lo anuncia, pero sí, —dice Peter. —No te preocupes, con tus tatuajes, encajarás.

—Sí, mi tatuaje de una flor, —dice Stiles.

—Está bromeando, —dice Cora. —Chris es muy bueno en hacer que su lugar sea inclusivo. Peter es un imbécil.

—No son noticias en absoluto, —dice Stiles.

—Bien, entonces nos encontraremos allí, —dice Cora. Ella sale con una ola y una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto? No quiero excederme, —dice Stiles.

—No lo haces, —dice Peter. Camina alrededor del escritorio, descansando sus manos en las caderas de Stiles y tirando de él hacia adelante. Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y dice: —No sé qué hizo tu ex de mierda para hacerte dudar de ti mismo, pero te prometo que si no te quiero cerca, lo sabrías.

Stiles arrugó la nariz ante la mención de Theo, el novio de la universidad que se había burlado cuando Stiles fue a comprar la florista. Claro, Peter probablemente podría haber dicho eso de una manera más suave, pero sabe que Stiles aprecia la franqueza. A pesar de lo que le han dicho, mejor que mejor que oren para que nunca se crucen.

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles, acomodándose cómodamente en los brazos de Peter. —Es una cuestión de ansiedad. Simplemente me gusta comprobar en lugar de asumir.

Peter besa la sien de Stiles, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de retroceder, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las motocicletas? —Peter pregunta.

—Uh, que te verías sexy en una, —dice Stiles. —¿Por qué?

Peter no responde, solo lleva a Stiles por la puerta trasera al estacionamiento donde está su Triumph Bonneville. Es negra y de apariencia mezquina, con tubos rectos que lo hacen demasiado fuerte. Obtiene una cantidad considerable de alegría salvaje cuando llega a casa a las tres de la mañana, destruyendo los tímpanos y los patrones de sueño de sus vecinos críticos y presumidos. Stiles silba en voz baja, mirando la motocicleta.

—Está bien, definitivamente te verías bien con eso, —dice Stiles. Cuando mira hacia atrás, ve la sonrisa de Peter y frunce el ceño con suspicacia. —¿Qué?

Diez minutos más tarde, Stiles lleva puesto el casco de repuesto y la chaqueta de cuero de Peter y está en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Peter. Stiles es sorprendentemente amplio en los hombros, por lo que la chaqueta se ajusta bien, incluso si el resto es un poco grande. Ver a Stiles en su ropa y en su moto hace que el deseo se agite en su barriga, lo suficiente como para casi tirar a Stiles de nuevo dentro de la tienda y follarlo, pero logra controlarse.

Por lo general, se trata de un viaje de diez minutos desde su tienda hasta el bar, pero Peter toma Palace Drive, un camino sinuoso al lado de una gran colina que mira hacia la reserva, mostrando una hermosa vista del río que se curva alrededor de Beacon Hills. Es de noche, por lo que no es tan hermoso como sería a la luz del día, pero sigue siendo un magnífico recorrido. Se necesitan quince minutos adicionales para llegar al Silver, pero ¿tiempo extra con los brazos de Stiles envueltos alrededor de él, apretados contra su espalda, con el olor a emoción saliendo de él? Eso no es exactamente una dificultad.

Boyd, Erica y Cora ya están sentados en su lugar habitual cuando llegan Peter y Stiles. Mirando a su alrededor, Peter puede ver a Ennis caminando hacia la mesa desde el bar, con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y una pila de vasos en la otra. Peter lleva a Stiles al bar primero, pensando que tomar una bebida antes de que los lobos desciendan no hará daño. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Chris se iluminan en reconocimiento cuando caen sobre Stiles.

—¿Señor Argent? —Stiles pregunta, sorprendido.

—Stiles, —dice Chris. —No me di cuenta de que el tipo que Peter está viendo eras tú.

—Uh, sí, es nuevo, —dice Stiles. —Peter, el señor Argent es el suegro de Scott.

—Te dije hace dos años que puedes llamarme Chris, —dice Chris.

—Scott todavía te llama Sr. Argent, —dice Stiles.

Chris se encoge de hombros. —Le dije que no tiene que hacerlo. Es demasiado incómodo para detenerse, —dice.

Stiles resopla. —Sí, eso suena bien, —dice.

Chris sonríe, y Peter tiene la clara impresión de que disfruta atormentando a Scott un poco.

—¿Qué vais a tomar? —Chris pregunta.

—Borbón para mí, —dice Peter.

—Ópalo negro, por favor, —dice Stiles.

—Claro, lo tendréis en un segundo, —dice Chris.

El stand en el que suelen sentarse es uno de los más largos, en el que se sienta tres en cada lado, y Stiles termina sentado en el medio entre Peter y Boyd, frente a Ennis, Erica y Cora. Siendo realistas, realmente no hay manera de que Boyd y Ennis, y esos anchos hombros, se sienten del mismo lado sin aplastar a nadie.

—Entonces, Stiles, —dice Erica, inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa. Peter sabe que no debe confiar en esa mirada y Stiles también parece, a juzgar por su expresión cautelosa. —Entonces, eres la razón por la que Peter vino a trabajar oliendo a esperma y satisfacción.

—Disculpa, me di una ducha, —dice Peter.

—Bien, como satisfacción, —dice Erica. —Pero sabíamos la causa.

—No sé por qué crees que satisfacer sexualmente a Peter me va a avergonzar, porque puedo asegurarte que usaré eso como una insignia de honor, —dice Stiles, haciendo que Erica se ría. —Voy a hacer pegatinas de parachoques.

Peter suspira, pellizcando el puente de su sabe. —Él va a ser insoportablemente arrogante ahora, —dice Peter.

—Dijo la sartén al cazo, —dice Stiles.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea la vida sexual de mi tío? ¿Por favor? —Cora dice, pareciendo dolida.

—Claro, —dice Erica. —Así que Boyd y yo intentamos esto nuevo anoche...

—Estaba pensando más en un cambio, —dice Cora.

—Me gusta la orquídea que trajiste a la tienda, —dice Ennis.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles, radiante. —Pueden ser un dolor en el culo, pero la amo de todos modos. Su nombre es Bernard y si Peter lo llama de otra manera, estoy dejándolo sin sexo.

—Eso parece ser un castigo que te afectará tanto como a mí, cariño, —Peter ronronea en la oreja de Stiles, sintiéndose encantado por la forma en que su respiración se engancha.

—Te lanzaré esta bebida, —amenaza Cora.

Antes de que ella pueda, Chris viene con las bebidas de Stiles y Peter y ellos cambian el tema a cómo va el bar. Charlan un rato, Chris habla sobre cómo tuvo que llamar a la policía antes porque un chico de fraternidad de la universidad local trató de pelearse con una de las usuarias de motociclistas y una de sus camareras no llamó, no apareció y encontrar un reemplazo es un dolor en el culo. Menciona que necesita ver a Peter pronto para trabajar en su parte posterior, pero el negocio comienza a mejorar y tiene que volver detrás de la barra.

—Esto es solo para mi mente, —dice Stiles, cuidando a Chris. —Uno de tus mejores amigos es Chris Argent. Casi hizo que Scott se orinara de miedo cuando comenzó a salir con Allison.

—Se ha suavizado un poco desde entonces. Pero sí, fue ridículamente sobreprotector con Allison cuando murió su esposa, —dice Peter. —Si Allison y Scott alguna vez tienen hijos, puedo garantizarte que se fundirá en un charco de babas.

—Pagaré para ver eso, —dice Stiles.

Peter no había esperado que las cosas salieran mal, pero aún está gratamente sorprendido de lo bien que Stiles se lleva bien con todos. Después de hablar un poco, Stiles se muestra adorablemente alegre y acepta la oferta de Erica y Ennis para jugar al billar. Es terriblemente malo, lo que probablemente es lo mejor porque Ennis hace pucheros cuando pierde. Cora se aleja un poco cuando ve a una chica de una de sus clases (Peter no se sorprende en absoluto al verlas besarse en un rincón, Cora con la linda rubia presionada contra la pared), dejando a Peter y Boyd solos en el la mesa.

—Me gusta, —dice Boyd. Peter mira por encima, sorprendido.

—¿Lo haces? —él pide. —Pensé que sería del tipo que te irritaría.

—Es menos... fuerte de lo que era en la escuela secundaria, —dice Boyd. —Nunca fuimos amigos, pero él fue amable conmigo. Fue el único que no ojeó ni hizo preguntas groseras cuando Alicia desapareció. Simplemente dijo que lo sentía y me dijo que le dijera si necesitaba algo.

Boyd rara vez habla de su hermana menor, y Peter no está del todo seguro de qué hacer con la ola de tristeza que se apodera de ellos. El alivio emocional nunca ha sido su fuerte, y rara vez se arrepiente de eso, pero momentos como este le hacen desear saber qué hacer y decir. Sin embargo, Boyd conoce a Peter, y solo sonríe levemente cuando Peter agarra su hombro en silencioso apoyo.

—De todos modos, —dice, —podrías hacerlo mucho peor.

Boyd se acerca a la mesa de billar cuando Stiles pierde espectacularmente y se enfrenta a Ennis, y Stiles regresa, deslizándose junto a Peter. Peter envuelve su brazo alrededor de él y Stiles se inclina hacia él, sonriendo.

—Esto es divertido, —dice Stiles. —Lydia vive en la costa este, obteniendo su tercer doctorado. Scott y Allison están a pocas horas de distancia. Es agradable pasar el rato con personas que no son solo Liam.

Peter siente una punzada de simpatía por Stiles. Por mucho que Peter evite algunas de sus manadas a veces, siempre están ahí si las necesita. Ve a Boyd, Erica, Ennis y Cora casi todos los días, lo cual es casi como una mini manada por sí solo. Stiles solo tiene a su padre en la ciudad, y un empleado universitario a tiempo parcial. A Peter le suena insoportablemente solo.

—De nada, en cualquier momento, —dice Peter, dándole un beso a la sien de Stiles.

Stiles sonríe y le devuelve el beso, luego apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Peter, viendo a Boyd aplastar a Ennis y a Erica. Erica lo toma con gracia, susurrando todas las cosas malvadas que va a hacerle a él más tarde, pero Ennis se queja y sale de la barra a por otra cerveza. Ridículo, todos ellos.

Cora regresa hacia el final de la noche con los labios hinchados por el beso y el número de teléfono de la rubia, con una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro. Erica y Boyd se van poco después, y solo por lo que están hablando, Peter sabe que cada vez que se mudan del apartamento sobre su tienda, tendrá que empapar el lugar con lejía. Chris llama a Ennis un taxi y le confisca sus llaves, a lo que Ennis se encoge de hombros (Peter está tan agradecido de haber salido de su fase de ebriedad beligerante).

Cora se queda y charla con Stiles y Peter por un rato, pero finalmente comienza a bostezar y tiene que irse, no queriendo estar demasiado agotada para su clase de la mañana. Los abrazó a ambos en la puerta del bar, sorprendiendo a Stiles, antes de caminar hacia su auto. El subidón de Stiles ha desaparecido, por lo que Peter no tiene miedo de llevarlo a casa en la moto.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? —Peter le pregunta a Stiles mientras le da su casco.

Stiles sonríe. —Si quieres que lo haga, —dice.

—Por supuesto que quiero que lo hagas, —dice Peter.

El tinte feliz en el olor de Stiles es perfecto para los sentidos de Peter.

Peter toma una ruta más corta de regreso a su casa porque, por más que ama a Stiles, tener sus brazos alrededor de él, lo ama más en su cama. Lo dice en el sentido literal, porque ambos están demasiado cansados para hacer mucho más que lavarse y caer en la cama, Stiles se acurrucó contra el costado de Peter. El brazo de Peter lo rodea, la mano jugando con su suave cabello.

—Boyd me dijo algo esta noche, —dice Peter.

—¿Hm? —Stiles zumba, frotando su mejilla contra el hombro desnudo de Peter.

—Dijo que fuiste el único que ofreció apoyo cuando su hermana desapareció, —dice Peter. —Que la mayoría de los otros niños eran básicamente unos bocazas.

—Sí, —dice Stiles tristemente. —Traté de buscar en los archivos de casos de mi padre, pero él no era el sheriff en ese momento y solo tenía información limitada.

—¿Tenías qué, diez? —Peter pregunta. Stiles asiente. —Creo que es un poco irrazonable que cargues con la culpa por no poder hacer más.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque estaba ingresando en los archivos de mi padre desde que podía leer, —dice Stiles. —Le dejaría notas post-it sobre cosas que pensé que debería echar otro vistazo cuando estuviera sobrio.

Peter... no tiene idea de qué decir a eso, y está bastante seguro de que Stiles no lo tomaría con amabilidad si hablaba con su padre. Él solo besa su sien y lo sostiene más cerca, y se pregunta qué hizo para merecer a alguien tan bueno como Stiles.

  
**** 

Después de eso, Stiles comienza a pasar más tiempo en la tienda de Peter. Peter sigue llegando casi todos los días para almorzar, si el calendario lo permite, y Stiles a menudo viene después de que cierra la florería. Peter tiene citas la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que Stiles se sienta y conversa con Cora o con quien sea que esté libre. La mayoría de las veces trae comida, aunque Peter le dice que no tiene que sobornar a los demás para que le gusten. Stiles se encoge de hombros y todavía trae pastelitos al día siguiente.

Cuando Peter no tiene clientes, él y Stiles pasan su tiempo absortos el uno en el otro. Ennis los expulsa a la habitación de atrás (—Esta es mi tienda, no me puedes expulsar de ninguna parte) la segunda vez que no notan a los clientes que entran porque sus lenguas están en la boca de los demás. A Peter no le importa; hay un sofá allí y puede hacer muchas cosas con Stiles que no son apropiadas para la mayoría de los lugares de trabajo.

Peter se siente como un adolescente otra vez, la diversión y la emoción de acercarse a alguien nuevo. Le recuerda cuando tenía dieciséis años y el director llamó a sus padres porque seguía atrapado en la escuela en posiciones comprometidas con Gwen Cinelli. Es así, pero con emociones.

Están en el sofá en la parte posterior de la tienda de Peter unas semanas más tarde, las piernas de Stiles en el regazo de Peter mientras lee. Peter pasa las manos por las pantorrillas, traza sus pantalones vaqueros donde se encuentra el colibrí tatuado.

—¿Por qué un colibrí? —Peter pregunta.

—¿Hmm? —Stiles zumba, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Peter golpea su pantorrilla y le pregunta: —¿Tu tatuaje, por qué un colibrí?

—Oh, —dice Stiles, dejando el libro a un lado. —Eran los favoritos de mi madre. Tenía como una docena de comederos para colibríes en el patio trasero y se quedaba sentada allí durante horas observándolos volar.

—Suena tranquilo, —dice Peter.

—Lo arruiné mucho, —dice Stiles con ironía. —Sorprendentemente, yo era un niño ruidoso.

—¿Tú? No, —Peter arrastra. Stiles clava el talón de su pie en el muslo de Peter. Peter solo resopla y endereza las piernas de Stiles, acumulando los dolores de ellos.

—Culo, —dice Stiles. —Estaba pensando en tener una escena de jardín o algo alrededor del colibrí. Se ve un poco desnudo. 

Peter levanta la pierna de los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles (es difícil de hacer, usa las malditas cosas apretadas y sabe exactamente lo mucho que Peter ama su culo en ellas) y mira al colibrí. Está en el costado de la pantorrilla de Stiles, hermosamente hecho para que las plumas verdes y rosadas en su cuello se vean casi iridiscentes. Ocupa un poco de espacio, pero hay un montón de espacio en blanco para trabajar.

—Puedo dibujar algo si quieres, —dice Peter, pasando sus dedos sobre el tatuaje. —No me importaría tener mi marca en ti otra vez.

Stiles sonríe y se sienta, tirando de sus piernas del regazo de Peter. —Eso sería genial, —dice. —Ahora bésame, han pasado casi dos horas y eso es inaceptable.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco pero hace lo que le pide, ahuecando la mandíbula de Stiles mientras lo besa suavemente. Nunca piensa que se va a cansar de esto.

  
**** 

Cada vez que Stiles está en la casa de Peter, suspira dramáticamente ante la falta de plantas en el porche, por lo que Peter no debería sorprenderse cuando llega a casa después de un viaje de dos días para reunirse con un grupo vecino y encontrar su porche cubierto de flores y a Stiles sentado en el medio, arreglando unas macetas grandes con flores de color rosa brillante y azul en ellas. Está cantando Jenny From the Block de Jennifer Lopez en voz baja mientras riega las plantas.

Peter puede nombrar algunas flores, y está bastante seguro de que ve plantas suculentas en algunas macetas, pero eso es todo. Muchas de las flores brillantes parecen familiares, aunque no pudo decirte cómo se llaman, y está bien, Stiles tiene razón, hace que su porche sea significativamente mejor. Stiles todavía está cantando por lo bajo, al parecer no haber escuchado el auto de Peter detenerse. Peter se aclara la garganta ruidosamente, haciendo que Stiles salte, derramando agua en sus pantalones.

—¡Jesús! ¡Necesitas una jodida campana! —Stiles dice, entregue su corazón acelerado. —Pensé que no volverías hasta más tarde esta noche.

—Decidí volver temprano. Hay un novio ridículo que quería ver, —dice Peter.

Stiles sonríe y se levanta, limpiando la suciedad de sus palmas en sus ya sucios jeans. Normalmente, Peter lo rechazaría e insistiría en que se lave primero, pero lo extrañó, y se esforzó por hacer algo bueno por Peter, por lo que lo arrolla por la parte delantera de su camisa, besándolo con dureza. Stiles hace un ruido sorprendido, pero envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Peter, clavándose los dedos en su camisa.

Stiles está respirando con dificultad cuando se separan, los ojos un poco vidriosos. Él sonríe a Peter y Peter se acerca, pasa su pulgar por allí mancha de suciedad en su mejilla.

—Este es el mejor hola que he recibido, —dice Stiles.

Peter lo ama. Lo descubre de la nada, parado en su porche rodeado de plantas en macetas que Stiles arrastró hasta aquí para hacer su hogar más feliz y brillante. Le encanta la forma molesta en que golpea un lápiz contra su escritorio cuando está pensando. Le encanta la forma en que se comerá una tarrina de helado de pistacho, aunque le dice que es vainilla. Le encanta despertarse con él por la mañana y saber que su día es mejor solo porque Stiles esté en él. Él lo ama, y es aterrador.

—¿De verdad te gustan? —Stiles pregunta, mirando a su alrededor las flores. —Me excedí un poco, pero tienes un gran porche y solo estaba pidiendo decoración.

—Se ven maravillosos, gracias, —dice Peter, besándolo de nuevo. —Ve a limpiarte la tierra, empezaré la cena.

Stiles sonríe y golpea el trasero de Peter mientras camina, tropezando un poco con el borde de la alfombra. Peter solo sacude la cabeza.

No había mentido, le gustan las plantas. A él le gusta que Stiles se preocupe lo suficiente por él para hacer esto, pero también hace que algo cercano al pánico suba en su pecho. Él lo pisa, porque este no es el momento. Puede preocuparse por eso más tarde, pero no va a poner a Stiles a través de sus preocupaciones, y no va a decir esas dos palabras todavía. Él va a hacer la cena, y se centrará en otra cosa.

Funciona tan bien como puede. Él prepara bistecs y verduras a la parrilla para la cena, en la que Stiles los disfruta felizmente. Ellos intercambian perezosos y suaves besos antes de acostarse, con Stiles envuelto en los brazos de Peter.

—Sabes que tendrás que venir más ahora, —murmura Peter en el cabello de Stiles. —Tienes que asegurarte de que las plantas aún estén vivas.

—Oh no, qué terrible, —dice Stiles, inexpresivo. —Tener que ver a mi novio, que horror.

—Moscoso, —dice Peter, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado.

Stiles se retuerce y gime, antes de volver a acomodarse contra Peter. A Peter le toma más tiempo que a Stiles quedarse dormido, pero eventualmente se las arregla, su preocupación empujada a la parte de atrás de su mente.

Peter llama a Chris a la mañana siguiente después de que Stiles se va. No le emociona que lo despierten a las 9:00 de la mañana cuando cerró el bar la noche anterior, pero Peter le promete pagar el almuerzo si va de paseo con él. Chris se queja, pero el atractivo de las motocicletas y la comida de la cena es aparentemente demasiado grande, y él acepta encontrarse con Peter en media hora.

Peter toma una ducha rápida antes de vestirse con sus cueros y sacar su Triumph del garaje. Seguro que saldrá del camino de la entrada lo más fuerte posible para ganarse la mirada que su vecino le envía desde el porche delantero. Se encuentra con Chris a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, apoyado en su Royal Enfield al lado de la carretera, justo antes de la entrada a la reserva. Hay un camino sinuoso que les gusta tomar que se abre paso entre los árboles y alrededor de la montaña hasta el Lago Phantom.

—¿Todo el camino? —Chris pregunta cuando Peter se detiene a su lado.

—Sí, —dice Peter. Es una hora y media de viaje, pero Chris se encoge de hombros.

—Después de ti.

Peter acelera su moto y dispara, seguido unos momentos después por Chris. Viajan un al lado del otro durante unos pocos kilómetros, recorriendo el camino sinuoso a través de los árboles, hasta que se estrecha lo suficiente como para que Peter tenga que detenerse frente a Chris. Es un día brillante, hermoso y soleado que brilla a través del follaje verde. Él puede oler los conejos y las aves en los árboles, puede escuchar a los ciervos corriendo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Es fácil ignorar sus nervios de esta manera, aunque la ansiedad sigue afectando sus entrañas.

Se tarda quince minutos menos de lo necesario para llegar a la cresta que domina el lago Phantom, gracias a que ambos no tienen un respeto saludable por las leyes de velocidad. Estacionan sus motos y caminan hacia las barandillas de madera que marcan el área de observación. Peter se apoya contra la barandilla, mirando hacia el brillante lago debajo de ellos.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de que el propietario lo vendiera a un campamento de verano para turistas, Peter y su familia pasaban casi todos los días del verano en el lago, nadando y corriendo entre los árboles. Él mira a las lanchas rápidas dando vueltas, aunque sea invierno, como si pudiera eliminarlas de la existencia.

—¿Qué es? —Chris pregunta cuando han estado parados en silencio por unos minutos.

Peter no dice nada al principio, solo mira hacia el barranco y hacia el río. Sin embargo, Chris es paciente, y está perfectamente contento esperándolo. Peter suspira y dice: —Creo que amo a Stiles.

—Está bien, —dice Chris lentamente. —¿Y esto es algo malo por qué?

—El último hombre al que amé me engañó con mi sobrina y la dejó embarazada, —responde Peter. —Creo que ser cauteloso es comprensible.

—Patrick no es exactamente un buen ejemplo de una relación amorosa, —dice Chris, que aunque es doloroso de escuchar, no es una mentira. A Chris nunca le había gustado Patrick en primer lugar, pero había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar que Peter tomara sus propias decisiones. —Y Stiles no ha hecho nada para romper tu confianza, ¿verdad?

—No, —dice Peter, y no puede imaginar que lo haría. Pero tampoco había pensado que Patrick pudiera.

—Entonces no es realmente justo para ti proyectar tus problemas de Patrick sobre él, ¿verdad? —Chris pregunta. Peter solo mira, haciendo que Chris suspirara. —De acuerdo, ¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo que no sirve de nada apartarme cuando Victoria se fue? ¿Que todas las relaciones no serán así?

Peter lo mira con más fuerza, pero Chris lo conoce y está más que contento de quedarse sentado aquí durante su puchero.

—Se supone que debes tomar en serio mis palabras, no que me devuelvas los loros, —dice finalmente Peter. Chris resopla.

—Mira. Amar a Stiles no es una cosa horrible. Lo estás haciendo con él, y contigo mismo, un mal servicio por actuar como si lo fuera, —dice Chris.

—No lo hago, —dice Peter, porque eso no es lo que quiso decir. Nunca quiso que pareciera que algo de Stiles es horrible. Estaba loco de remate, y destrozaría a cualquiera que implicara que Stiles no era nada sorprendente. Él mira a Chris, porque el hijo de puta lo conoce y sabe que decir para que vea cuando está siendo un idiota. —Te odio.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, no, no lo hagas, —dice Chris, luego bosteza. —¿Esto es en serio por lo que me sacaste de la cama? ¿Una crisis de amor?

Y... sí, suena estúpido cuando Chris lo dice de esa manera.

—Eres, por mucho, mi persona menos favorita, —dice Peter.

—Y me debes cerveza con el almuerzo para compensar esta mierda, —dice Chris, poniéndose de pie y poniéndose nuevamente el casco. —De Rudy's, nada de esa basura de Mc Donald’s.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco pero se pone el casco, siguiendo a Chris a su moto. Comienza su carrera y deja que Chris tome la iniciativa esta vez, guiándolos por el camino que vinieron, hacia Rudy's Diner. Está al lado de Phantom Lake Road, y es un poco caro, que es la mayor parte del encanto. Charlan un poco durante el almuerzo, pero la mente de Peter está en otras cosas, y Chris puede decirlo.

Se separan en el restaurante, Chris va de vuelta a casa a dormir la siesta y Peter va a su casa a recoger su auto. Hay una tienda de jardinería en una ciudad que debería tener lo que necesita. Sus recados tardan un par de horas, por lo que cuando llega a casa, solo tiene una hora y media hasta que Stiles por lo general llegue.

Google es extremadamente útil con lo que necesita, y pronto los nuevos comederos para colibríes que cuelgan de su porche y que sobresalen de algunas de las macetas se llenan con el agua azucarada que había hervido. Dice que puede llevar algún tiempo atraer a los colibríes, pero Peter ha visto algunos, así que es optimista.

Tarda un poco más en colocar las luces exteriores de Edison debajo del techo del porche. Cuando esté oscuro, emitirá un ambiente suave que Stiles ha dicho que le gusta. Es ridículamente cursi y está casi avergonzado por sí mismo, pero si hace feliz a Stiles, ese es el punto. Un poco de vergüenza vale la pena.

Peter no está seguro de si Stiles los notará cuando salga de su auto más tarde esa noche, pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. La lectura de Peter en el columpio del porche, Michael Kiwanuka tocando desde los altavoces a su lado, cuando el Jeep retumba por el camino de entrada. Peter mira hacia arriba, sonriendo ligeramente como Stiles, agraciado como siempre, sale tropezando por la puerta principal y sube los escalones. Sus ojos viajan sobre las plantas antes de que note los comederos de colibríes. Sus ojos se abren y casi vuelve a tropezar en el escalón superior antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Peter, —Stiles dice suavemente. Mira a su alrededor, viendo a los cuatro que cuelgan del porche y los tres que sobresalen de las ollas. Probablemente es una exageración, pero Peter nunca ha sido capaz de hacer las cosas a medias.

Peter deja su libro a un lado y se para, caminando hacia donde Stiles está congelado en medio del porche, iluminado bajo las luces suaves. Parpadea muy rápido, y Peter se horrorizaría si no fuera por el hecho de que puede oler que las lágrimas no son de tristeza. Él apoya sus manos en las caderas de Stiles, empujando sus narices juntas.

—¿Está todo bien? —Peter pregunta en voz baja.

Stiles asiente rápidamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, es genial, —dice Stiles. —Eres tan ridículo, oh, Dios mío. El hombre lobo grande y aterrador, Peter Hale, un completo softie por dentro.

—Sólo para ti, —dice Peter. —No puedo dejar que se corra la voz y hacer que la gente piense que soy agradable.

—Perece el pensamiento, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. Se muerde el labio, aparentemente debatiéndose consigo mismo antes de hablar. —Te amo, —dice Stiles rápidamente. Los ojos de Peter se ensanchan. —Sé que es rápido, solo hemos estado juntos unos meses y todo eso, pero sé al cien por cien que así es como me siento...

—También te amo, —dice Peter, cortando a Stiles antes de que pueda dispararse en una tangente. No necesita a Stiles para justificarlo. Él le cree —¿Para quién más podría desfigurar mi porche?

La sonrisa de Stiles es brillante y él se lanza a Peter, besándolo con la suficiente fuerza que si sus vecinos lo vieran, probablemente les gritarían por indecencia pública. Peter no se preocupa en absoluto. Sostiene a Stiles fuertemente en sus brazos, besándolo hambriento porque este es suyo. Stiles es suyo, y el recuerdo no deseado de Patrick no va a arruinar esto para él.

Stiles se aleja primero, jadeando sin aliento, y apoya su frente contra la de Peter. Él huele a felicidad brillante y satisfecho, y Peter se preocupa sabiendo que él es la razón por la cual.

—Por mucho que me encantaría que me jodieras los sesos, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo? —Stiles pregunta.

—Por supuesto, —dice Peter, besando su frente.

Peter vuelve a leer en el columpio del porche, pero ahora tiene la cabeza de Stiles en su regazo, con una mano jugando con su cabello. Stiles juega un poco en su teléfono, pero en su mayoría mira las flores y las luces, contento de simplemente relajarse y descansar.

Peter lo folla más tarde esa noche, lento y suavemente hasta que Stiles está lloriqueando y llorando de necesidad. Peter lo llena, lo muerde en la garganta hasta que queda cubierto por sus marcas, luego lo retiene mientras duermen, absolutamente apestando el uno del otro.

**** 

Cada año hay una convención de tatuajes en San Francisco, y Peter se ha ido durante los últimos diez años seguidos. No es lo que más le gusta, no siempre es un fanático de las multitudes de personas sudorosas y tener que frotarse los codos con otros artistas del tatuaje, algunos de los cuales tienen egos que incluso rivalizan con los suyos. Pero es bueno para los negocios, y Erica y Ennis siempre lo disfrutan, así que cada año, Peter va. Está anticipando que será mejor este año, porque Stiles vendrá con ellos. Scott y Allison viven cerca y planean detenerse en el stand de Peter. No de la forma en que había anticipado conocer al mejor amigo de su novio, pero hará lo mejor que pueda.

Peter se niega a quedarse en un Best Western, por lo que terminan en un hotel lujoso cerca del centro de convenciones. Stiles silba cuando llegan a su habitación, no acostumbrado a las cosas más opulentas de la vida.

—Te das cuenta de que literalmente solo vamos a estar en la habitación para dormir, ¿verdad? —Stiles pregunta, pasando una mano sobre las suaves sábanas. —¿Y tal vez follar, dependiendo de lo cansados que estemos?

—Yo sí, —dice Peter. —Y me niego a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas en un colchón infestado de chinches.

Tanto como a ellos les encantaría descansar en la habitación del hotel, pedir el servicio de habitaciones y hacerlo como adolescentes en la noche de graduación, tienen que ir al centro de convenciones y prepararse para el mañana. Stiles no sabe casi nada acerca de las máquinas y los suministros que utilizan Peter y sus artistas, por lo que se instala en la parte frontal de la cabina y muestra el arte y las imágenes de los tatuajes que han completado, intentando atraer a los clientes. Peter está casi completamente reservado para el fin de semana, al igual que Erica, pero Boyd y Ennis tienen algo de espacio disponible.

Para cuando el stand está configurado según las especificaciones exactas de Peter y todos cenaron, Peter y Stiles están demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que cepillarse los dientes y caer en la cama. Viajar te quita mucho por sí solo, pero cuándo terminaron, ninguno de los dos quiere intentar un trabajo manual a medias.

La mañana siguiente es agitada como el infierno. Ennis se queda dormido, la correa del sostén de Erica se quiebra a la mitad y tiene que correr a la tienda más cercana para encontrar un reemplazo, y Stiles no puede encontrar sus zapatos. Boyd y Peter son los únicos listos para rodar, suspirando a sus compañeros y a Ennis.

—Tú eres mi roca en todo esto, —dice Peter inexpresivo, dándole una palmada a Boyd en el hombro. Boyd pone los ojos en blanco, pero no aleja a Peter.

Todos ellos logran llegar al centro de convenciones más o menos a tiempo. Al menos antes de que llegue su primera cita. Stiles se aleja cuando llega la joven Peter, que está tatuándose un memorial, y una media hora más tarde vuelve con café para todos. Erica gime, haciéndose con las manos agarradas.

—Podría casarme contigo, oh dios, —gime ella.

—No hay caza furtiva al novio, —le regaña Peter. Casi dice que si alguien se casa con Stiles, será él, pero se las arregla para contener eso.

—No hasta que hayas terminado con esa mariposa, —dice Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza a la chica en el lugar de Erica, sosteniendo el café fuera de su alcance.

—No importa, él es malvado, —dice Erica con un puchero. —Es todo tuyo, Peter.

Peter está tan perdido en su trabajo que se olvida de que Scott y Allison llegarán sobre las 4:00 de la tarde. Acaba de terminar un dragón en un estudiante universitario local cuando escucha que alguien grita el nombre de Stiles. Levanta la vista para ver que la hija de Chris Argent casi se enfrenta a Stiles con la fuerza de su abrazo. Stiles se ríe y la abraza, solo alejándose cuando un hombre que debe ser Scott se aclara la garganta ruidosamente. Stiles resopla pero también tira de Scott para darle un abrazo, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Peter les permite ponerse al día, sin querer entrometerse, hasta que Stiles se acerca y lo arrastra fuera de la cabina.

—Peter, este es mi hermano de otra madre Scott. Creo que conociste a Allison a través de Chris, —dice Stiles. —Scott, este es mi novio súper caliente y cariñoso, Peter.

—Encantado de conocerte, —dice Peter, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la mano de Scott. Scott lo toma tentativamente, mirando a Stiles. Peter se prepara para lo que sabe que viene. Es demasiado viejo, demasiado tosco, un hombre lobo peligroso, etc. Lo ha escuchado todo antes.

—Sí, tú también, —dice Scott. Peter no escucha una mentira en su corazón, no queriendo saber.

—Hey, Peter, —dice Allison sonriendo. Ella se adelanta, le quita un codazo a Scott y tira de Peter para abrazarlo.

A Peter siempre le gustó Allison. En su opinión, ella obtuvo los mejores rasgos de sus dos padres. Ella tiene la naturaleza sensata de Chris y la disposición de Victoria para destruir por completo a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Él no la ha visto en unos años, no desde que se casó, pero se ve encantadora como siempre, sonriéndole alegremente.

—¿Cómo te va? ¿Evitando que papá se pudra en ese bar? —ella pregunta.

—Como si pudiera cambiar la mentalidad de ese viejo terco sobre cualquier cosa, —dice Peter.

—Cuidado, es solo unos años mayor que tú, —dice Stiles.

—Traidor, —dice Peter. Stiles solo sonríe, descarado.

Peter tiene una hora libre, así que van a la zona de restaurantes del centro de convenciones para almorzar. Scott se relaja un poco después de un rato. Peter está bastante seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con él, sino más bien cómo Allison y Stiles interactúan con él. Parecen felices de hablar con él, así que Scott baja la guardia un poco. Bueno. Peter nunca le pediría a Stiles que eligiera entre él y su mejor amigo, sabiendo que los ultimátums así nunca salen bien, pero no sabe si Scott piensa de la misma manera.

Peter tiene que excusarse antes de que el resto de ellos haya terminado de comer, no queriendo llegar tarde a su cliente. Stiles está de pie con él, tirando a Peter cerca. Lo besa profundamente, haciendo un reclamo para que todos lo vean. Peter zumba, la mano grande enmarca la delicada mandíbula de Stiles mientras lo devuelve el beso.

—Volveré en un momento, —dice Stiles.

—Tómate tu tiempo, amor, —dice Peter. Stiles sonríe. Es el nombre que Peter ha incorporado desde que le dijo a Stiles que lo ama. Vale la pena ver la forma en que la cara de Stiles se ilumina cada vez que la usa.

Peter deja a Stiles con sus amigos y regresa a su puesto. Boyd está empezando una pieza y Ennis está almorzando. Erica está en medio de un tatuaje, así que afortunadamente ninguno de ellos puede molestarlo sobre cómo fue conocer al mejor amigo. No fue horrible, pero definitivamente podría haber ido mejor. Al final del día, Peter sabe que Stiles lo ama y que, aunque a Scott no le guste, Stiles nunca ha tomado en serio las quejas de las personas sobre su vida.

Stiles deambula una hora más o menos, posándose cerca de Peter para verlo trabajar. No huele angustiado ni distraído, y eso hace que Peter se relaje. No hay discusión con Scott entonces. Al menos a un Stiles en particular le importa. Lo que facilita el resto del día.

Peter folla duro a Stiles esa noche cuando regresan a su hotel. Está cansado, pero con una energía extraña, ambos necesitan el toque y el gusto del otro. Los suspiros y los gemidos de placer de Stiles hacen eco en la habitación, la sinfonía más hermosa que Peter ha escuchado. Succiona marcas oscuras en la garganta de Stiles y lo hace venir hasta que llora. Es una noche hermosa.

El resto de la convención pasa rápidamente y sin mayores incidentes. Uno de los tatuajes de los hombres de Boyd resulta ser más débil, pero si ese es el alcance de sus problemas, Peter no está preocupado.

**** 

Unas semanas después de la convención de tatuajes, Peter se encuentra en la casa de Talia para una reunión de la manada. Ha evitado las últimas tres, y se está quedando sin excusas que sabe que Talia no creerá de todos modos. Calcula que si aparece, puede desaparecer de cualquier lugar cerca de Laura y Patrick durante las próximas semanas. Con suerte, 'hasta la boda del próximo mes. Por supuesto, gracias a su suerte estelar’, Laura lo ve y se dirige hacia él tan pronto como se sienta en el patio.

Peter suspira, observándola caminar, cariñosa con Carmen sobre su cadera. Él tiene que admitir, Carmen es adorable. Tiene los brillantes ojos verdes de Patrick e incluso a los dos meses de edad, ya tiene el cabello grueso y oscuro de Laura. Él no la odia, probablemente no podría si lo intentara. Él había enviado la cantidad apropiada de regalos cuando ella nació, pero todavía no tiene ningún deseo de estar cerca de sus padres.

—Peter, —dice Laura a modo de saludo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para sentarse en la silla junto a él. Ella no espera a que él diga nada antes de continuar. —¿Quién fue el florista que hizo los arreglos para mi baby shower?

—¿Por qué? —Peter pregunta. Él no le ha dicho a Laura sobre Stiles. No le ha dicho a nadie de la manada acerca de Stiles, de verdad. Cora lo sabe porque trabaja con él, pero Ennis, Erica y Boyd no están en la manada Hale y no se han derramado en ninguno de ellos.

—No soy un fanático de con quién íbamos a ir de las flores de boda y quería hablar con su florista, —dice Laura, haciendo reptar a Carmen sobre sus rodillas. —Sí, las flores de la fiesta del bebé no eran del color correcto, pero el arreglo era magnífico.

—Hmm, —dice Peter. No estaba emocionado cuando llegó por primera vez, pero cualquier buena voluntad que había tenido se ha ido. —Lo pensaré.

—¿Qué?¿ Por qué? —Laura pregunta.

—Porque te vas a casar con mi ex, que te follo mientras él y yo seguíamos viviendo juntos, —dice Peter. —Disculpa por no pensar que se merece bonitas flores.

Laura tiene el descaro de parecer ofendida, lo que en realidad es demasiado para Peter. Se para y se aleja, haciendo pistas hacia donde Cora y Derek están charlando cerca del pozo de fuego. No dicen nada cuando le ven la cara, solo le hacen espacio. Los únicos útiles en esta maldita familia, piensa Peter.

La cosa es que el negocio de Stiles está lento últimamente. No está en una situación financiera desesperada, pero una boda, especialmente una gran boda Hale, realmente lo ayudaría ahora mismo. Entonces, por más que a Peter le encantaría ser egoísta y simplemente no le dice a Stiles sobre la petición de Laura, no puede hacerlo con buena conciencia. Peter es un bastardo, lo admitirá fácilmente cualquier día, pero no a expensas de Stiles. El amor lo hace estúpido, parece.

Peter aguanta unas horas hasta que Talia lo haya visto mezclarse lo suficiente antes de irse. Él espera hasta que ella se distraiga con la bebé Carmen para escabullirse, con la motocicleta sonando con fuerza mientras él sale. Él podría ir a casa, pero lo que realmente quiere ahora es estar cerca de Stiles. Sobre todo porque tiene que decirle que Laura lo quiere para la boda. Mejor ahora que postergarlo, supone.

Cuando llega a la tienda, Liam simplemente está cerrando todo. Saluda alegremente a Peter y lo dirige hacia la parte posterior, donde se encuentra el área de trabajo de Stiles. A pesar de estar juntos durante meses, Peter no ha vuelto aquí con demasiada frecuencia. El olor de las flores de aquí puede ser abrumador para su nariz sensible y no tiene ganas de estornudar por todo Stiles.

Stiles parece estar de tan mal humor como Peter, sin embargo, está cortando los tallos de las rosas, un poco más cruel de lo necesario en la opinión de Peter. Está murmurando en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que Peter le entienda, pero lo suficiente como para decir que está discutiendo consigo mismo, un hábito en el que se mete cuando trata de disuadir sus ansiedades. Peter frunce el ceño y golpea ligeramente el marco de la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

—¡Jesús! —Stiles dice, saltando mientras se da vuelta. Se desploma cuando ve que es Peter. —Dios, me alegra que no seas un asesino

—¿Un asesino lo suficientemente amable como para anunciar su presencia con un golpecito? —Peter pregunta.

—No tienes que ser grosero para matar a alguien, —dice Stiles, haciendo que Peter resople.

Peter camina más adentro de la habitación, ignorando el cosquilleo en su nariz. Él besa a Stiles como saludo, luego retrocede lo suficiente como para ver su rostro cuando pregunta: —¿Qué te molesta, amor?

Espera que Stiles niegue que algo está mal, pero se muerde el labio por un segundo antes de soltar: —¿Estás avergonzado de mí?

Peter parpadea confundido, porque ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —Peter pregunta.

—Quiero decir, has conocido a mi gente más cercana, Scott y mi papá. No he conocido a nadie en tu familia que no sea a Cora, —dice Stiles, y las palabras llegan rápido. —¿No quieres que se encuentren conmigo? ¿Es vergonzoso porque no soy un hombre lobo?

—Stiles, te amo, hombre lobo o no, —dice Peter.

—Sí, yo también te amo, —dice Stiles un poco desdeñosamente, si le preguntas a Peter. —Pero amigo, parece que estás tratando de ocultarme de tu familia.

—La última vez que amé a alguien y dejé que se encontraran con la familia, él se comprometió con mi sobrina y la dejó embarazada, —dice Peter. Inmediatamente sabe que era incorrecto decirlo porque los ojos de Stiles se estrechan peligrosamente.

—No soy Patrick, —dice fríamente. —Y si te parece lo mismo, me gustaría que no me castiguen por sus cagadas, gracias.

Stiles le da la espalda a Peter, volviendo a destrozar los tallos de las rosas. En este momento, todos son una causa perdida, y Peter está bastante seguro de que Stiles lo está haciendo solo por algo que hacer.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, —dice Peter. —Sé que no harías eso.

—Por supuesto.

Peter suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara. Está cansado, su estado de ánimo es una mierda, y lo último que quiere hacer es lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Considera simplemente irse y dejar que Stiles se quede solo en esto (habría hecho eso a casi todos los demás), pero no puede. No a Stiles.

—Stiles, —Peter dice en voz baja. Stiles no levanta la vista, pero Peter puede decir por la inclinación de su cabeza que está escuchando. —Mi familia es... complicada. Hay muchos sentimientos heridos y muchas opiniones sobre cómo debería haber manejado la situación de Laura y Patrick. No quería que estuvieras cerca porque no lo hago. Sabes que serías mal tratado por mi culpa.

—Eso es estúpido, —dice Stiles, girándose para enfrentarlo. Por un segundo, piensa que Stiles va a comenzar a gritarle otra vez, antes de que Stiles siga hablando. —Es una mierda que tengan opiniones sobre cómo debes reaccionar. Laura y Patrick son los que la cagaron, no tú. Deberían ser los que se traten como los malditos parias.

Peter resopla y mira hacia abajo con una sonrisa. Stiles, este hermoso y ardiente chico suyo, listo para pasar de cero a cien en un segundo, listo para cambiar de rumbo en un instante si alguien a quien le importa está siendo tratado injustamente.

Stiles todavía está hablando, hablando sobre lo patéticamente injusta que es la familia de Peter, pero los ojos de Peter están enfocados sobre el hombro de Stiles. Allí, pegados al tablón de anuncios en la pared, están todos los bocetos que Peter dejó en la tienda de Stiles desde que invadió con su cuaderno de bocetos. Los dragones detallados y los lirios asiáticos están al frente y en el centro, pero todos están ahí, incluso los que Peter pensó que había tirado.

Peter se adelanta, atrapa a Stiles con la guardia baja, y lo acerca por el cinturón. Stiles se ve sorprendido, luego Peter lo besa sin sentido porque a la mierda, Peter lo ama. Él lo ama más de lo que puede soportar. Lo ama lo suficiente como para que sea un poco aterrador, dejando que alguien tenga tanto poder sobre él, pero es demasiado profundo para querer cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo siento, si te hice sentir así, —murmura Peter contra los labios de Stiles. —No fue mi intención.

Stiles se desploma en su agarre, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Peter. Él acaricia la garganta de Peter, y Peter lo deja.

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles. —Simplemente ha sido un día extraño.

—¿Raro cómo? —Peter pregunta.

—Tenía como tres personas cancelando pedidos, mi ex intentó agregarme a Facebook y me di cuenta de que no tenía medicamentos para la ansiedad, lo que realmente explica mucho, —dice Stiles.

—Vamos a cenar, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que no has cenado hoy, —dice Peter.

—Liam me hizo comer en el almuerzo, —dice Stiles, pero él guarda las rosas y sigue a Peter a la esquina de atrás, a las escaleras que conducen a su apartamento. —No sé lo que dijiste para poner el temor de Dios en él, pero siempre es militante de que yo almuerce cuando no estás aquí.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, —dice Peter.

—Eres un mentiroso, —dice Stiles, pero pasa los dedos por los de Peter.

Normalmente, a Peter le gusta cocinar para Stiles. Es una forma de cuidado que él y su lobo disfrutan profundamente, pero esta noche ordenan. Preferiría pasar la noche en el sofá con la cabeza de Stiles en su regazo, acariciándose el pelo con los dedos, mientras observan las repeticiones y esperan a que llegue la comida china.

Stiles, como siempre, es un bálsamo para su alma ruda. Se suaviza a su alrededor de una manera que no lo hace con nadie más. Había amado a Patrick, pero no cree que haya estado tan abierto con él nunca. Una parte de él puede entender, supone, buscar afecto en otra parte si Peter no hubiera estado completamente abierto con él. Peter no había, no podía, compartir todo lo que estaba con Patrick. Tampoco había querido intentarlo. Puede admitir eso, que tuvo la culpa de no haberse entregado a Patrick tanto como debería por alguien que amaba, pero no disculpa las trampas, especialmente con su sobrina.

—Está bien, llegamos a lo que tenía en mente, —dice Stiles, sentándose y jugando con los dedos de Peter. Los recipientes chinos vacíos están esparcidos por la mesa de café desordenada de Stiles. —¿Ahora que hay en el tuyo?

Peter no se molesta en preguntar cómo sabe Stiles. El hombre puede leerlo como un maldito libro.

—La barbacoa de la manada de hoy, —dice Peter.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. —¿Te trataron mal? ¿Necesito pinchar algunos neumáticos?

Peter resopla. —No, hooligan, cálmate, —dice Peter. —Laura me pidió tu información. No está contenta con lo que la florista ha estado haciendo para su boda y quería hablar contigo.

Peter medio espera que Stiles esté emocionado. Las bodas de los Hale son grandes y caras, y probablemente podría cobrar lo que quisiera, incluido el precio del cliente, por algo tan de último minuto. Pero Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, sí, no estará contenta contratando a Steve. El imbécil no sabría un arreglo apropiado para la boda si le mordiera el culo, —dice Stiles. Peter ha conocido a Steve Weiss, y está dispuesto a corroborarlo. —¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que lo pensaría, —dice Peter. —No quería decirle nada hasta que hablara contigo.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles pregunta. —No necesitas mi permiso para decirle que se vaya a la mierda.

—Si quisieras aceptar el trabajo...— dice Peter, pero se detiene cuando ve cómo Stiles frunce el rostro.

—¿Por qué querría hacer su boda? —Stiles pregunta con incredulidad. —Ella se merece dientes de león con un follaje de hierba de cangrejo. Y a menos que haga que eso suceda, no quiero tener nada que ver con eso.

—Sé que el negocio ha sido lento últimamente...

—Puedo recomendar a alguien, pero no voy a aceptar un trabajo de alguien que te lastimó, —dice Stiles con firmeza. —La temporada de graduación es en unas pocas semanas, estaré bien hasta entonces.

—Stiles...

—Te seguiré interrumpiendo toda la noche si es necesario, y ambos sabemos lo mucho que amas eso, —dice Stiles, sonriendo.

Peter sacude la cabeza, pero no puede evitar que la sonrisa se enrosque en el borde de sus labios.

—Bien. En una nota relacionada, la boda es en un mes. Respondí con uno más. Tenía la intención de llevar una escolta, solo para ver cuánto podía presionar la presión arterial de todos, pero creo que tu compañía sería infinitamente mejor, —dice Peter. —¿Ven conmigo?

—¿Realmente tienes que ir a esta boda? —Stiles pregunta, con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿De tu ex y tu sobrina?

—Sí, —dice Peter con un suspiro. —La política se la manada lo considera necesario, por desgracia.

—El infierno sí, voy a ir. A. No vas a través de eso solo. B. Puedo burlarme de sus flores de mierda. C. Amigo, que puede coger con ella tanto, —dice Stiles, con los ojos brillantes. —¿Cómo se siente acerca de mí profanar en el armario de los abrigos?

—Siempre favorablemente, —dice Peter. —Puedo contaminar este sofá, si desea una vista previa.

Stiles sonríe maliciosamente.

—Nunca diré no a eso.

****

—Podríamos mojar su vestido de novia. Escuché que hay un bonito rosado degradado en esta temporada, —sugiere Stiles.

—No, —dice Peter, aunque no puede evitar sonreír. Están en casa de Peter, vistiéndose para la ceremonia de Laura. Stiles se ve delicioso en su traje, y Peter tiene la tentación de quitárselo de nuevo.

—¿Falsas cucarachas en la comida?

—No.

—¿Cucarachas reales en la comida?

—No. El Mediterráneo atendió esto. Es la única parte de la boda que realmente espero, —dice Peter. Se endereza la corbata, echándose un vistazo crítico. Él sabe que no va a opacar a la novia, que Laura se verá etérea y encantadora, pero quiere lucir bien. Quiere restregárselo, y Stiles, en sus rostros. Él quiere que sepan que él es feliz a pesar de ellos.

—Siempre puedes hacer una propuesta falsa. Dar un buen discurso sobre cómo verlos a todos felices también te hace querer. Roba la mierda de sus truenos, —dice Stiles.

—Mm, tentador, —dice Peter. Se da vuelta y acuna la cara de Stiles en su mano, pasándose el pulgar por el pómulo. —Pero si te lo propongo, puedo prometerte que nunca será falso.

Peter puede escuchar la forma en que Stiles se queda sin aliento, ver cómo sus labios se separan con sorpresa. No es algo que hayan discutido todavía, ni siquiera cerca. Han dicho que se aman, y ambos están en la misma página que esto no es una aventura a corto plazo, pero ese es un tema que ninguno de los dos ha abordado. Stiles solo le sonríe y endereza su corbata.

—¿Cómo me veo? ¿Corriendo? ¿Devastadoramente guapo? Debería haberte hecho dibujar un tatuaje falso en el cuello, realmente escandalizar a tu familia, —dice Stiles.

—Eres adorable, —dice Peter. —El tatuaje del cuello o no.

Llevan el BMW de Peter a la boda, porque sería una farsa arrugar sus trajes. La boda se celebra en Beacon Hills Country Club, lo que hace que Peter quiera vomitar un poco. Lado brillante, siempre le gusta escandalizar a los elegantes y ricos. Hay un servicio de aparcacoches no opcional, y los ojos de Peter se contraen cuando el niño que apenas parece lo suficientemente mayor como para irse a toda velocidad en su auto.

Stiles toma la mano de Peter entre las suyas y las aprieta antes de que suban los escalones de piedra. Tan pronto como entran en la sala, ven un mar de jacintos por todas partes. Se ven medio muertos, todos en colores chocantes, y Stiles no se molesta en ocultar su mueca.

—¿Esto te mata un poco por dentro? —Peter pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Espero que ella llore por su ramo de mierda.

Peter resopla y besa la mejilla de Stiles. —Vamos. Podemos ir al bar antes de que comience la ceremonia.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo que hice para el discurso de mi padrino en la boda de Scott? —Stiles pregunta mientras caminan.

—No, —dice Peter.

—Todo el discurso del presidente del Día de la Independencia, —dice Stiles.

Peter mira fijamente. —¿Qué?

—Sí, nuestro entrenador de lacrosse solía decirlo antes de los juegos. Y sabía que eso haría que Scott se burlara. Además, molestaría a Victoria, quien estaba empeñada en hacer que Allison tuviera una boda de cuento de hadas, a pesar de que no la quería, —dice Stiles.

Peter se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él puede imaginar su rabia por eso, y en serio desea que hubiera fotos. Recuerda vagamente que Chris hablaba de un padrino que le estaba contando a Victoria ahora que Stiles lo menciona. Pagaría dinero por haber visto eso. Tal vez él vea si está en el video que tiene Chris.

—Solo digo que, —dice Stiles, —hay opciones para irritar a Laura además de llamarla a ella y a su marido de mierda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, —dice Peter, besando el templo de Stiles. —Te amo.

El bar está vacío, excepto para el barman, que parece aliviado cuando ve que son ellos y no, presumiblemente, Laura. Él se pregunta cuánto champán ha tenido hoy. Peter y Stiles tienen unos tragos antes de que el huracán Talia los arrastre.

—Los invitados están casi todos sentados, ¿qué estás haciendo? —ella grita, levanta a Peter por el brazo, perdiendo la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se estrechan. —Necesitas sentarte, ahora.

—Sí, también es un placer conocerte, —Stiles dice con voz gélida.

Talia lo mira, un poco sorprendida, como si no hubiera notado su presencia antes de ahora.

—¿Eres Peter más uno? —ella pregunta.

—Novio, en realidad, —dice Peter, usando la distracción de Talia para torcer su brazo de su agarre. Lo envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, tirando de él a su lado. La sonrisa de Stiles es enfermiza, falsa, ya que el día es largo. Él lo sabe, Talia lo sabe, pero ella sabe que no puede llamarlo sin ser grosera.

—Stiles Stilinski. Un placer conocerte, —dice Stiles. Sus latidos del corazón tropiezan con la mentira.

—Igualmente, —dice Talia, y Peter sabe exactamente lo que está pensando; una entrada con el Sheriff local sería maravillosa para la manada. Ella está ladrando al árbol equivocado. —La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. Por favor, tomad asiento.

Siguen a Talia fuera del bar y al vestíbulo. Hay más jacintos aquí, pareciendo tristes a los que están enfrente. El pasillo está cubierto de luces parpadeantes y blancas, y Peter incluso tiene que admitir a regañadientes que se ve bien. Hay un gran arco en el frente donde Patrick y el oficiante ya están de pie. Stiles y Peter se deslizan en los asientos en la parte de atrás, sin querer ocuparse de sentarse delante del resto de la familia.

—Parece una rana, —dice Stiles. Peter grita una carcajada, ganándose algunas miradas descontentas. A él no le importa, nadie ha caminado por el pasillo todavía y la música no ha comenzado. —Lo digo en serio. Una rana. Cambiaste.

Una de las hermanas de Patrick envía a Stiles una mirada desagradable, pero él solo la saluda alegremente hacia ella hasta que se da vuelta en su asiento.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dice Peter, tomando las manos de Stiles entre las suyas.

La arpista que contrató Laura es maravillosa, le da un ambiente hermoso a Peter y Peter lo odia. La pequeña Carmen es adorable, llevada por el pasillo por Cora (que había sido sobornada por Talia). Hay diez damas de honor, que Peter siente que es un poco excesivo, todas vestidas de lavanda. Choca horriblemente con las flores, lo que Stiles se complace en señalar.

Peter odia lo hermosa que se ve Laura, una visión en blanco caminando por el pasillo en el brazo de su padre. Ella sonrió hermosamente, Patrick lucía asombrado, y si Peter fuera un hombre mejor, él podría hacer a un lado la traición y estar feliz por ellos. Peter no es un hombre mejor. Peter es mezquino e irritable y amargo por estar obligado a estar aquí.

—¿Un ramo de lirios con arreglos de jacintos en todas partes? —Stiles susurra, burlándose. Él es muy consciente de que los hombres lobo podrán escucharlos, y no le importan. Peter lo ama.

Peter desconecta la mayor parte del discurso del oficiante sobre el amor y el compromiso, y resopla en voz alta cuando, durante los votos, Patrick jura amarla y ser fiel hasta el día de su muerte. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco ante eso, y se sintoniza por completo, haciendo muecas al bebé frente a él, mirando por encima del hombro de su padre. Ella deja escapar una carcajada, haciendo que todos giren. Stiles no parece lamentarse en lo más mínimo.

La ceremonia se prolonga, porque a Patrick le encanta el espectáculo. El estómago de Stiles retumba y él saca un paquete de M&M, merienda mientras mira, desinteresado. Peter levanta las cejas, pero Stiles simplemente se encoge de hombros y le ofrece un M&M y bueno, Peter nunca dirá no a eso.

La recepción se encuentra en un salón de banquetes, algunas habitaciones más abajo, y Stiles y Peter se aseguran de conseguir una mesa lejos del frente, donde estarán los novios. Los novios se toman fotos antes de la recepción, lo que Peter cree que es una idea estúpida, dejando al resto de los invitados dando vueltas por la recepción, esperando comida y pastel. Sin embargo, las bebidas siguen siendo abundantes, y Peter y Stiles tienen otros dos antes de que aparezca la feliz pareja.

La gente aplaude y aplaude, arrullan cuando bailan por primera vez, se ríen cuando Laura mete la cara de Patrick en su rebanada de pastel. Todo es bastante desagradable, pero Peter se sorprende al descubrir que esa es su única emoción. Es desagradable y tonto, pero él no está cuidando esa picadura de odio. No duele como solía hacerlo cuando los mira. No es el perdón, porque ese no es el tipo de hombre que es Peter, y nunca olvidará lo que hicieron, pero ya no le duele el pecho cuando lo piensa.

—Me alegro de que esto haya sucedido, —dice Peter de la nada. Stiles levanta la vista, confundido, y se detiene en donde ha estado lanzando guisantes y zanahorias para que una de las sobrinas de Peter las atrape en su boca. —Y para eso, ella no es un perro.

—¿Estás contento de lo que pasó? —Stiles pregunta. —Y duh ella no es un perro, ella me lo pidió.

Peter aleja a Elizabeth, quien hace un puchero, antes de volver su atención a Stiles. Stiles, perceptivo como siempre, puede decirle a Peter en serio y se vuelve hacia él, enfrentándolo por completo.

—Si Patrick no hubiera hecho trampa, nunca habría ido a tu tienda para comprar flores para el baby shower. Nunca te habría conocido, —dice Peter. —Me alegro de que haya sucedido. Estoy mucho más feliz contigo de lo que era antes.

Stiles lo mira suavemente, sonriendo levemente. Siempre se había irritado cuando los compañeros lo miraban así en el pasado. No quería ser visto como suave, no apreciaba la mirada. Le encanta de Stiles.

—Te amo, —dice Stiles. —No estoy contento porque se debió al dolor, pero me alegro de que hayas venido ese día.

Peter tira de Stiles más cerca, besándolo profundamente, olvidando a todos a su alrededor. Es decir, hasta que Cora deja caer su plato en la mesa junto a ellos con un estruendo, sobresaltándolos.

—Asqueroso, —dice ella con suavidad, desplomándose en la silla al lado de Peter y quitándose los talones. —¿Por qué la gente sigue insistiendo en usar tacones altos? Es horrible para tus pies y tobillos, los doctores lo saben. Esto es tonto.

—¿Laura no cambiará de opinión si llevas zapatillas? —Stiles pregunta.

—No, ella dijo que arruinaría la estética con las otras damas de honor. Le dije que las otras damas de honor ya tienen medio pie más que yo, así que, ¿qué importa? Eso solo hizo que me pusiera tacones de cuatro pulgadas en lugar de tres, —dice gruñona Cora, apuñalando el filete en su plato. Stiles solo resopla. —¿Cómo estás? —ella le pregunta a Peter .Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decirlo con lástima, solo una curiosidad insulsa.

—Bien, —dice Peter. —Siento que esquivé una bala importante, en realidad.

—No te equivocas, —dice Cora, mirando a Laura y Patrick, arrugando la nariz. —¿Quieres apostar cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que mamá y la tía de Patrick entren en un debate político? Mi dinero está en menos de una hora.

—Esa no es una apuesta que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, —dice Peter.

Peter cree que deberían quedarse una hora antes de que puedan irse sin que Talia se quejara de que fueran groseros. Mastican pastel (delicioso) y charlan con Cora, tirándole comida a Elizabeth cuando ella regresa, aplaudiendo y diciendo que necesita ser alimentada como una foca. Peter está empezando a pensar que podrían hacer una escapada limpia, cuando Laura comienza a hacer sus rondas a los invitados. Y por supuesto, ella se dirige directamente a su mesa.

—Hola, tío Peter, —saluda Laura, dándole un abrazo muy ligero y muy breve, ignorando la forma en que se tensa. Se vuelve hacia Stiles, sonriendo alegremente. —Y tú debes de ser el novio.

—Stiles, —dice Stiles, extendiendo la mano para estrecharle la mano. Su rostro es educadamente desinteresado. Él no le ofrece sus felicitaciones por el matrimonio. —Comida increíble. El salmón es para morirse.

—Gracias, —dice Laura. —La decoración y las flores no resultaron como yo quería, pero así es vida, supongo. No pude obtener la florería que quería. —Ella le dispara a Peter una mirada a eso.

—Sí, diría que lo siento, pero eso no es algo que pueda hacer con buena conciencia, —dice Stiles amablemente.

—Espera, ¿tú eres la florista? —Laura pregunta, luego se vuelve hacia Peter. —¿Tu novio es el florista? ¿Es por eso que no le dejaste hacer mi boda?

—Oh no, él me lo dijo, —dice Stiles. —Le dije que no quería.

Laura parece querer preguntar por qué, pero parece darse cuenta de que no importa qué respuesta obtenga, se pondrá fea. Peter está seguro de que volverá a enfrentarlos cuando regrese de su luna de miel, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no arruinar el día de su boda peleando con su tío y su novio. En cambio, sonríe con fuerza y pasa a hablar con Cora, que parece tener problemas para contener su diversión.

Peter y Stiles se retiran poco después, y dejan su regalo (un certificado de regalo de $10 para McDonald's) antes de irse. Peter tiene la tentación de tomar Stiles en su oferta de sexo en el guardarropa, especialmente con lo bien que se ve con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, su tatuaje de dragón viéndose completamente. Al final, sin embargo, realmente solo quiere llevarlo a casa para que pueda follar a su novio largo y duro en su propia cama. Porque realmente, de todos modos, el mejor tiempo que pasas es pasarlo con Stiles.

  
FIN


End file.
